Two Halves
by DarkVyse88
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven. Two different people. But, as an evil beyond anything they have faced enters there lifes, they are about to realize how much alike there feelings are for each other. BBxRae with slight RobxStar Finished!
1. Close eye on things

Two Sides

DarkVyse88 is back. Here's my latest work. Hope you enjoy it.

I don't own _Teen Titans_.

Chapter 1: Close eye on things

Trigon was dead. That had probably been the greatest accomplishment the Titans had ever achieved. The so-called "embodiment of evil" had been put to rest. His armies had been banished back to the hellholes from which they had emerged. The planet and countless others had been saved from becoming Trigon's kingdom. Not only that, but the many living beings had also been saved.

The Titans had done greatly with this fight. The party they had was just about great, other then Beast Boy and Cyborg's argument over the tofu being added as a course. For the most part, it was all for Raven. She had been the one to single handedly blasted Trigon to oblivion. She was cleansed of the demon blood running through her body. Her white energy and clothing had shown a new Raven. Even so, she decided to change back to her original blue clothing and cut her hair short. It didn't matter though since she was still the same Raven to them all. Of course, she couldn't have done it alone. They fought of her in even the darkest hours. They had given her hope for a better future. They knew full well that they had supported her greatly. That is…except for one Titan.

(One O'clock and I still can't get any damn sleep.) Beast Boy thought as he laid on his bed his gaze focused on the ceiling.

A week it had been. A week since Trigon had fallen. And it was also the same amount of how many sleepless nights Beast Boy had spent. He would just fall asleep, then wake up and be that way for either a few hours. But for the past two days he had been deprived of two days worth of sleep. And it looks like tonight wouldn't be any different. And it was affected his fighting skills as well. Yesterday, he had easily got his rear handed to him by Cinderblock. That got him a nice long speech from Robin at being at one hundred percent best. He had tried everything to get some shuteye: warm milk, music, and even some Tameranean drink Starfire had given him that tasted like really strong cough medicine. And yet, nothing worked. The real problem he had wasn't his body, but his mind.

Ever since the Trigon incident, his views on Raven had become very strong. Actually, they all ready had been changing the more time he had spent with her. When they had first meet, he saw her as a sort of depressing person who wasn't at all nice. But things had changed. As time passed, he had seen Raven in a new sort of light. She slowly had been better to talk to over time. She had begun to become better to bee around. Even if she didn't consider him funny and called him juvenile, he still considered her a good friend.

And then Trigon entered the picture. He used her as the key to get to Earth. He tried to dispose for her like a used gum wrapper. He hated that bastard for what he did. When Trigon had tried to destroy him and the others, she had protected them. Her voice told them to be careful. And then there was Slade. Beast Boy saw him as the cause of the death of two people he cared for. It felt good to just ram him into that pillar, make him feel pain for a change. He then approached them with the news that Raven could still be alive; that there could be a chance to bring her back. He was about to volunteer. He remembered he was just about to open his mouth when it happened. He froze. His mouth never opened, the words never came out, and he was just frozen on the spot. It was like some unknown force had held him back. Call it instinct or bad vibes, but he just didn't do it. And because of that, Robin got to go out and help her. And even though he had helped Raven, he still felt like a coward.

(Robin. He just had to be the hero that he always was. He should have been fired down there.)

BB's eyes went wide and he got up from his bed. He swung his legs over and ran his hand through his hair. Did he really harbor that much hatred at what Robin did? Robin was just helping Raven. Yet he felt like he should have protected her. He couldn't really describe it, but there was still something else about Raven he felt. He did see her as a nice person, but there was more. There was so much more. She was smart, sincere, thoughtful of others (he remembered when she comforted him after he became a mindless Beast at one point), and she was also very attractive. He could call it love, but it was just too hard to believe. She never really showed much affection towards him other then that hug after Malchior was defeated. But did that mean anything? Did she feel this way about him too? It just felt hard to believe. The last time he felt this way-

(I'm, done with that part of my life) BB thought, stopping what was going to produce in his head. He was going to think about _her_. That was a part of his life that really had caused these feelings about Raven to really take flight. And whether he calls them a blessing or curse, he never wanted to think about that part of his life again.

Back to the matter at hand, his feelings for Raven were going crazy. He nearly lost her. He didn't go and save her. That single action made him feel cowardly. He was not, no, _would not _lose her because of some bad vibes.

And just then, he did something he knew he was going to regret. He got up from the bed and stood up, his bare feet feeling the garbage littering his room. He then turned into fly and went through the room's air vent. With his new body's wings rapidly moving, he maneuvered left and right through the maze of ventilation, Without an idea of the consequences that would happen to him if he was caught, he flew through a vent at the far end of the tubing and ended up in Raven's room.

He quickly latched himself onto the ceiling in order not to wake Raven with his buzzing. Through the fly's eyes with their many screens, he got a good focus on the girl. It was also a time when he once again got a good look at her figure. She was in her bed, the covers wrapped around her body. He watched as her chest rose and fell with each breath she took. Her smooth lips opened slightly, her breathing light. Her eyes, while closed, only let Beast Boy picture those magnificent purple orbs behind them. She was so beautiful. If only he-

(Whoa! Cool it! She's my friend. She's just my friend.) BB thought as he quickly shook out the images of her he was having. He couldn't think of her like this. She probably wasn't interested in having a boy friend. She just had brother-sister relationships with him. There was no special bond between them. But did he really know? Did she also feel this way for him? What about her feelings? She had to control them. But her demon side is gone. Does that means she's in control? Of so, then maybe he has a chance. Even as he thought this, he kept trying to dismiss it. But why? She was a special girl to him. And yet he-

His mind froze as something moved out of the corner of his insect eyes. He turned his head slightly to look. It was hard to tell in the darkness, but was sure of it. Something was moving over there. It was right near Raven's bed. Just then, he heard Raven moan in her sleep and turned over. Not taking the risk in her waking up and beating him to a pulp, he flew back into the vent and headed for his room.

(That was close,) he thought. He was almost going to transform back into a human and fight whatever that was. But what if he was wrong? What is it was nothing? Then, Raven would have killed him. And if it was a threat? Would he of just stood there and watched her get killed? Would he of done so?

(I would never screw up and let Raven die. She's means too much to me.) He thought. Beast Boy nearly broke out of his morph right in the ventilation. (I mean as a friend. Not that way. Not…that…way.) And his flight back to his room went slower then usual as a kind of sadness he never felt wrapped itself around his mind.

And unbeknownst to him, two others knew of his trip to Raven's room.

Somewhere in the city, amidst an intense darkness, someone wasn't having a good night.

"Damn it! Little green bastard! I could have killed her right then and there if he wasn't there!"

The being quickly calmed him and his tone also became a lot smoother.

"Now, now. There is no need to do away with her now. I have others to do it for me. And hey, it runs in the family."

Beast Boy better be careful with his feelings, for this dark one could be a danger to him, Raven, and the Titans. But, who is it? Chapter 2 is coming soon.


	2. Like an Angel

Two Halves

I don't own _Teen Titans_.

Chapter 2: Like an Angel

(He came into my room)

As she meditated, the thought continued to run through Raven's mind.

(He came into my room last night? Why did he do that?)

And he probably would deny the whole thing. Of course, she would know better. Even if she was asleep, she could still feel his presence in the room. She continued to ask herself why he was there. For the most part, she wanted to go and kill him. More or less he came in to watch her sleep. Stupid little creep. And yet, there was something deeper she wanted to know then the usual questions.

(Was he worried about me?)

That was more to what she wanted to say to him. Ever since Trigon was wiped out, he had been acting very strange for a while. He acted sleepy a lot during the day. And he hadn't really had a good talk with Raven in a while. And when they were responding to a crime, when he was at his 100 best, he would always move in a take shots for her. He was like an overprotective brother, and she really didn't need one of those. She wasn't going to complain or anything. He was just cared about her. A lot it seemed. And it was almost getting to the point where it looked like he-

(No. He couldn't care about me _that _way.)

Sure, he was protective. When he was the Beast, he saved her from Adonis. He was always there to help everyone. Beast Boy was very loyal to the team. As Raven's began to drift, more thoughts of him came in to her head. She thought of how he was always thinking of everyone's needs. He always helped those in need. He was someone who you could feel good around. He was immature at some points, but he was serious at being a superhero. And she thought he was pretty cute-

"What!" she yelled as her meditation broke and she dropped to the floor with a thud. Sitting up, her face was wrapped in disbelieve. Was she wondering what BB's problem was or how much she liked about him? Like about and what? As a friend or something more then a friend?

"As a friend. As a friend," she said to herself as she got up. She had to cool down. Didn't want her emotions to-. She smacked herself on the forehead and asked herself what was wrong with her. She was a pre human. Originally, she had to have her emotions take separate forms. This was because if they ever went out of control, then her demon side would take advantage of the situation and use them to wreak havoc. That was easily shown a few times. And now, she was clean. She could happy, sad, angry, or whatever without setting them off. She even had the proof.

She then found herself walking over to her closet and opening it. Amidst the usual blue leotards and hooded capes, she found one that stuck out like a sore thumb. It was a white leotard and cape. She took it out and held put it against her body. She moved her hand down the front, feeling the material. Of course it really wasn't her, she thought. Blue was her favorite color. But still, why didn't she wear the white one? And why did she cut her hair short? It was like she still wanted to be the same person she was, which was great. But still, something new wouldn't hurt. And besides, maybe Beast Boy would like it.

(What is this about Beast Boy and me? We're just friends.)

Raven then dropped the white uniform on the bed and she removed her cloak. As she stood there in her blue leotard, she did think somewhat of how Beast Boy would react to seeing her in white again. She still continued to dismiss this as she removed her leotard and began to put on the white one. And yet the question of his reaction was still in her head.

Over in the living room, Beast Boy and Cyborg were engaged in another video games as always.

"Boo-Yah!" Cy yelled as his robot continued to dish out punch after punch to Beast Boy's robot. But this time, BB wasn't even noticing. After another minute or so of punishment, Cy won the battle.

"In your face BB!" Cyborg yelled triumphantly and bumped his fist into the air. He knew that Beast Boy would then yell and tell him he cheated. Except nothing came. He looked down at BB and saw that his expression was blank and he seemed to be not in tune with the world.

"What? No yelling? No shouting? Not even a swear word?"

"I don't care," BB said as he dropped the controller on the bed and put his head in his hands.

"What's wrong with you?" Cy asked.

"Just been having someone on my mind," BB replied.

A snug smile creep over Cy's face as his mind then contemplated over what BB was thinking about. "Okay, I get it. Just think about her as much as you like."

BB nearly fell of the sofa at hearing this. "What do you mean _her_?" Did Cy know about his feelings towards Raven? Were they that obvious?

"Come on. You mope, don't care about anything, and you had a lack of sleep for a while. You've been thinking about a girl."

(Thank God. He's doesn't do) BB thought. "As if you know."

"Take it from a guy who's had experience with this types of feelings before. Unless, of course, it's not a girl you've got the hots for."

BB jumped up at that moment and angrily yelled, "Of course it's a girl! And she is a someone who I think is very attractive, nice, ki-" He stopped just then as he saw Cy's smile stretch ever further across his face.

"You know what? Just…" completely dumbfounded at to what to say next, he stormed out of the common room.

"Just going to piss him off if he keeps it in," Cy said to himself as he stared the Gamstation back up.

"Wonder why I didn't wear this?" Raven said to herself as she looked at herself in the mirror, the white leotard now on her body. She looked the same as she had in her blue leotards. The only difference was that this one was white. And yet, there was something different about it. It made her feel like a someone else. Someone different. Of course it was suppose to, for it represented her begin cleansed of her demon side. And why did she not wear it?

"How was any one going to notice?" Raven asked herself as she looked on into the mirror. Well, someone was noticing.

Beast Boy walked down the hallway, hands at his sides and grumbling under his breath. That was close. He almost dropped hints to Cyborg on who he liked. But really, the descriptions he shouting out could have been about anyone. Weren't all girls the same? No, not Raven. Raven was something special, something more. And yet, Beast Boy still felt unsure on these feelings. What was so hard? All he had to do was go to her, tell her how he felt, and then what for the response.

(I wish it were that simple.) He thought as he turned a corner. I mean, what if she didn't like him? What if he confused her? What if he made her upset? He didn't want her to feel bad. She had all ready experienced enough of that pain before. And if she liked someone else? What id it was Aqualad? Or Cyborg? Or even Robin? That bastard who thinks he's better then-

(Calm down. I don't know these things. Its not like I'm psychic and could see Raven's true feelings for me.) If only he could.

As he passed by Raven's door, he stopped suddenly and walked backwards to it. He saw it was cracked slightly. He thought he saw movement coming from the doorway. He told himself that it was obvious that Raven was in there and he shouldn't bother her. Then again, he hadn't seen her all day. And there was the thing he thought he saw in the darkness…it was nothing, he thought. And yet, he still should ask Raven if there was anything wrong. He raised his hand up to knock, much to his own regret, when his eyes once again went to the crack. He knelt down to look into it, his mind now screaming for him to back away. But what he saw just made his mind go completely blank.

In front of him was Raven. She was not in her blue leotard and hood, but in a white leotard without a hood. He had sure her many times before in her uniform, but now he saw her in a kind of different light. He looked over her body, at how it was perfectly outlined by the leotard. The curves of her body appeared flawlessly. He watched as she turned her body around with a kind of grace. He watched her smooth hair settled over her face and her delicate hands folded together. She was so beautiful. Beast Boy just stood there, mouth a gap and eyes wide open. She seemed perfect to him. Almost, almost…

(…like an angel.) he thought, finishing the statement.

Without warning, and with BB still in amazement at how she looked, didn't notice her walk over and open the door, his eyes now level with her knees.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

BB finally broke out of his daze as he realized what had happened. He looked up then to come face to face with Raven's face. Her expression was neither angry nor disgusted, but somewhat surprised and embarrassed. His face red from blushing, he got to his feet and replied," I was looking for my contacts."

"You don't wear contacts," Raven stated.

"I just never got to it," BB said. Of course, most of this was without logical thought. His gaze was locked with Raven's. Those purple eyes of hers were just mesmerizing, even if they seemed to shot angry glanced at him.

"Is there a problem?" she asked upon noticing BB staring.

BB once again knocked himself out of his trance and said," It's just that…you look very nice."

Unprepared, Raven found herself blushing and replied," Thank you. But, the leotard is temporary. I still like blue."

"I'm not taking about the leotard," BB said. Almost in shock over what he said, he began to back down the hallway. "Well, I better do some…stuff I have to…get done. Bye, angel."

"WHAT?" Raven asked, a look of shock also crossing his face.

"I mean Raven. Raven! That's it." Now sweating, he broke into a quick walk down the hall, cursing under his breath.

As Raven closed her bedroom door, she pressed her back to it and said, "He like it." And, to her surprise, she found herself smiling at the accomplishment.

_"It is time. Better wake them up."_

Beast Boy and Raven's feelings are in a tug-of-war. What will happen next? Chapter 3 is coming soon.


	3. Nothing but Feelings

Two Halves

I don't own _Teen Titans_.

Chapter 3: Nothing but Feelings.

The abandoned church in the center of the city was quite possibly the strangest landmark in the whole city. It had no name, no religion, and no possible way of knowing what it worshiped. There were no religious symbols of any kind. The only things in there were a podium, rows of pews, and stained glass windows in a rainbow of colors. The main problem with the building was that no one wanted it. Whoever owned it left abandoned it a long time ago. Priests, rabbis, and other forms of religious leaders had come to the building to look at it for possibilities as a new worship center. And yet, they would always decline. There was just something about the building that made it seem foreign, dark, and at times…a feeling of hell's presence. And so, it just remained there, a condemned building that was hidden amidst the towering skyscrapers.

On this night, the moon was in its fullest shape. Its rays, while blocked out by most of the city lights, covered the city in a kind of in a thin blanket. The greatest amount of light managed to pierce itself through the windows of the church. Reflected through the stain glass windows, they somehow managed to illuminate the entire room. The hall of the church was oddly enough not containing the slightest amount of dust or cobwebs. It was as though it was just recently built. And it was only going to get even weirder from there.

As soon as the moonlight had illuminated the entire church interior it its full glory, then five black circles appeared in the center isle. One on top of the other, they were each about the size of a manhole cover. After about a minute of being dormant, they then began to spin, slowly at first and then picking up speed. By the time they were seemingly a blur, out of them emerged a person. The holes then closed with their appearance. The humans that appeared looked like any other, except they were dressed in a matching hooded cloak and leotard. Another point to make is that each had them in different colors. And yet they seemed the same height, slim built and same style of clothing.

The one at the head of the, wearing a pink cloak and leotard, was the first to move. She let out a yawn, stretched out her arms, and removed her hood. If anyone saw this face, they would be pretty much surprised. The girl's face was Raven. She had the same hair, skin, and purple eyes. There was no mistaking her. Now here are the strangest parts. There was another four of her in the same kind of clothing (minus the color scheme), she was in pink, and she had a huge grin on her face.

Spinning around to face the others, this Raven yelled out in the happiest tone of voice ever," Yeaaaaah! We are here! I don't know where we are, but we're here! Let's play!" she then finished with a laugh.

"The logical thing to do here would be to determine how we became present here," a Raven in yellow attire stated. This one also had Raven's face, but wore huge glasses over her eyes. "Honestly Happy. You can have your head so up in the clouds."

"Then we can go flying! That's a great idea!" The one identified as Happy yelled, spreading her arms out and running up the isle making airplane noises.

Another Raven then poked her head out from behind a pew from where she was hiding. Her attire was grey and her face looked both sad and frightened. "Happy. Smart. Aren't you worried? I mean what if we get hurt?"

A green suited Raven then jumped over and put her hand firmly down on the sad Raven's shoulder, making her jump a little. "Don't you worry Timid!" this Raven yelled, a sort of cockiness in the voice,

"Whatever tires to hurt us, I'll move in a give a good old-fashioned ass kicking!" She then took her hand off of Timid and gave the air a crescent kick.

The last Raven, decked out in crimson red attire, leaned against open nearest her and stated," Come on Bravery. We should go out for a night on the town. Who knows what cute boys we could find? Maybe even one of the Titan guys will show up." She then let out a deep sigh.

"Affection! Everyone! We need to contemplate what is going on," Intellect stated.

Happy stopped her airplane impersonation and said, "Don't be so boring Intellect! We should be having fun!"

"It's not my fault I can contemplate ideas on what to do next."

"Here's my idea. Beat up whatever comes our way," Bravery replied.

"Fighting will make us look bad. We have to get some guys or way," Love said.

"I don't really care!" Intellect yelled, causing Timid to whimper and duck behind the pew. "The only thing we need to think about is why we are here!"

"Maybe I can be of service," A strange voice answered. All five of the Raven look-alikes turned towards the podium. Rising out of the darkness was a figure draped in a black hooded cloak. He stood roughly six-five, dwarfing the others. The hood was on, but they could see his, or better yet, _its_ face. The skin was grey like stone, four pupil-deprived eyes were cast in a blood red color that glowed with a form of darkness, and its mouth was frozen in a sad frown.

"And may I ask who you may be?" Intellect questioned.

"You can say-" the clocked figure began, but then turned around. It was then that the girls were confronted by another hood. In it was a face identical to the previous one, except that the mouth was now curved in a hideous grin. His arms, they could see, were folded yet hidden by the sleeves. The strange thing was that there was another set of arms below the first set. "I'm a familiar face."

Just then, the one called Bravery's eyes shot wide opened and she yelled, "I remember you! I took you down so many times!"

"Oh yeah. You're that ugly guy who keeps wandering around Raven's mind!" Happy yelled, then finishing with a laugh.

"Glad to see you remember. Now the reason I have called you here is-"

Intellect then interrupted him by asking, "Before you start…I may know things, but you are still a mystery even if we have seen you in Raven's mind. How can we trust you? What is your name? And speaking of Raven's mind, why are we in the real world?"

"Many questions for someone known as Intellect," the hooded figure remarked. Happy once again laughed out loud at that comment he made.

"Can you speed this up before I come in and use you as a punching bag?" Bravery stated as she brought her fists up.

"Okay, you want answers, and I will supply. As you all know, Trigon is dead," the hooded man said.

"This means we can have fun without that party-pooper ruining it! Happy yelled out.

"Yet why aren't you in Raven's mind?"

"Because we are special?" Happy asked.

"On the ball that one. Now, the original Raven has killed Trigon and, through some strange twist of fate, has become pure. Question: What happens when Raven is pure?"

"She is one with her emotions. There is no danger of her going on a rampage if she uses one more then the other, as what happens with her demon form being done away with," Intellect answered.

"Correct. And what is your purpose?"

"The other forms of Raven are to manage their own areas of her mind. I managed Intellect, hence my name."

"And here's the million-dollar question: What happens to you when you are not needed?"

Intellect didn't answer, but just stood there and locked her gaze on the creature.

"Come now. You are of knowledge. So you are aware to what happens. Yet no one else knows it, do they? Not even the original Raven?"

"You better spill the beans before I tear you in half," Bravery ordered.

"When Raven is pure, we are replaced with emotions that her human spirit conjures up. And as we are in direct connection with the demon side, we are also destroyed."

Upon hearing this, Happy then frowned (which is the first time this has happened), crossed her arms in front of her chest and stated," Well, that isn't very nice."

"Clearly describes your dilemma. The demon side goes you all go. Now she's human, with emotions that wouldn't go out of control. She can feel anything as much as she wants and it wouldn't make her kill everything in site."

Timid popped up from her hiding place and asked," But, Raven…She liked us…right? We're we like…sisters?"

"Sisters? You're just spirits. Why should she care about any of you?" the hooded figure asked.

The question struck home. Timid slunk out of the pew to the isle. She then dropped to her knees, dropped her head, and started to cry.

Happy walked over to her and put her arm on Timid's shoulder. "Don't cry. We can have fun even without that sour-face Raven.

Timid, her face stained with tears, looked up at Happy and choked out, "It's just…Raven should care…about us. Aren't we important? What about…us then?"

"That's were I came in," the hooded man said. Timid looked up at him, her tears now starting to halt their flow. "I didn't want such fine people like you gone. I had been in Raven's mind for a long time to see you all as individuals. And, in sort, I separated you from the demon half and, after some time, you regenerated into your own selves."

"And what of the other sides?" Intellect asked.

"It's my regret that I had enough power to restore you, seeing as I myself am part of the demon side if you haven't guessed. I'm more remorseful then Trigon."

"And what do you intend to do with us now?" Intellect asked.

"Something that should have been done a long time ago," the hooded demon said. Upon this, his eyes then began to glow even redder. Timid let out a whimper and Bravery got into a fighting stance upon seeing this happen. Just then, they heard the doors behind them swing open. They turned around to see the glimmering buildings, night sky, and fell a cool breeze on their faces.

"That's it?" Intellect asked. "You're just letting us go?"

"That's why the doors are opened," the demon replied, his eyes now back to their _normal_ shade of red.

"And why?"

"I just believe that you deserve a chance at living as humans. Go out, enjoy yourselves, and be joyful knowing that you are you own selves."

"But-"

Come on!" Happy yelled out as she stood near the doorway, interrupting Intellect's sentence. "Are we going to be in this dirty place all day? You heard the man: Go out and party!"

Love (who had been thinking about boys this whole time and ignoring the whole conversation) snapped out of her daze and replied," A party? There will be lots of guys at a party! And I hope there are!"

"Love knows what I'm talking about! Let's go out and have some fun!' Happy yelled. The two of them ran off through the doors and into the night.

"What's going to a party without a little protection? I could use some action!" Bravery yelled as she followed close behind them.

Intellect started on at the demon and replied, "If there's one thing I know, it's that you shouldn't trust a demon. I want to know the true reason for your actions."

"You can trust my words. On the other hand, do you trust how the others are going to act? I mean, without some proper guidance." The hooded man replied, the grin on his face growing even wider.

Intellect stared at him for a littler bit longer. She then turned around and ran out the door, chasing after the others and yelling, "Stop! We need to think this through."

The last person ion the room was timid, was standing up with her head down and looking ready to cry, as always.

"Well?" the hooded demon asked.

She still stood there, no response to his question.

"I see that you are more fragile then the others. I'm sorry I upset you with that horrible truth. But, it has to be revealed for your own good. Go out and follow your "sisters". I mean, if that's how you see them."

Timid turned around and dragged her self out of the church. And all the while, the demon hard her mutter under her breath," Raven…sisters…gone…care…why?" As she exited the church, the doors closed behind her in a defining crash.

"Short, sweet, and to the point. No problems to speak of. I amaze myself," the demon said to himself with admiration.

Just then, behind him, a swirling vortex appeared the floor. And from it, another Raven look alike appeared. But this one was more sinister. Her leotard and cloak were a dark red resembling that of blood. When she brought her head up, the eyes under her hood were exactly the same as the demons: two sets, one on the top of the other, in a bright red color.

"Do you think it wise to let them go?" the new Raven asked the demon, his other face now looking at her.

"Do you want power or not?" he asked.

"I could have gotten it when they were nothing but essences," she growled angrily.

"We need to think about this carefully. There can be no flaws."

The red Raven then grabbed the back of his cloak and pulled the face down, both of their eyes locked.

"I'm _starving_. Unless you get them back here right now, I might just have to make a meal out of you."

"You're upsetting me, Rage," he replied, a laugh erupting from his frozen frown.

Rage let go of his cloak and said," In time, I will no longer be just one of Raven's copies. You better make sure our deal goes as plan."

"You will become the thing you desire. But until that time, try to keep your appetite down. The essences of the others may have gotten your power up considerably, but I had to revert some to human form. The longer they remain in that form, the more power they will unknowingly build up. Soon enough, they will give you the necessary amount needed to complete yourself. You need a bigger power supply. They may be few, but in the end, when you devour them, it will be grand.

"You better be right on this," Rage stated. She then once again opened a black vortex below her feet and sunk into it.

"Sweet Rage. Your angry will destroy you. Just as it did your father."

Who is this mysterious demon? Why is he with Rage? And how strong can he be if he brought over some of Raven's sides into the real world, freeing them from being destroyed? Chapter 4 is coming soon.


	4. A difficult question

Two Halves

I don't own _Teen Titans_.

Chapter 4: A difficult question

(Another sleepless night,) BB thought as he dragged himself out his room and walked down the hallway to the kitchen.

His vision was becoming blurred as he looked ahead. He furiously rubbed his eyes, clearly them up. Blinking them a few times, he finally got his senses barely together. His insomnia was still in its strongest stages. And it was still about Raven. No matter how what he did, BB couldn't get that girl out of his head. The fear of losing her was slowly warping around his heart. He hadn't cared about someone like this in a long time.

And yesterday, he had felt those feelings for her become twice as strong. Seeing her in her room, in her white leotard, standing there looking so beautiful. And then when she caught him, she didn't even kill him. He remembered the two of them staring at each other. He remembered just losing himself in those purple eyes of hers. She was, in his mind, the most beautiful girl ever. And then that lead to him remembering how she cared for every one else, how she protected them from obstacles with her own life at risk, and even though she was shy, she would always still be a good friend. She was great. She was amazing. She was his angel…

BB stopped dead in his tracks and said, "Don't think for her like that. That's what nearly got you killed last time."

That was another factor that kept him up. Calling Raven the name Angel. She wasn't his. That didn't give him a right. He was just grateful that Raven didn't kill him. And yet, why didn't she do anything other then ask what he said? There was no anger in her voice. Maybe she liked being called that. It still seemed like a bad idea. He didn't want to do anything to hurt her. He cared about her too much. But, he wanted to have her. For her to be his angel.

(Enough of this. I don't even know if she likes me,) he thought as he continued to walk down the hall. And what if she didn't? What if his feelings were nothing? What if she didn't care about this much? He suddenly felt his movement then slow down as the reality of it all began to come down on him. He should have felt good. If Raven cared about something else, then maybe he wouldn't be so confused. But he still wanted Raven. He didn't want to lose her to anyone other then him. He didn't know what to do.

Just the, something comer out from the wall and appeared beside him. He jumped back in surprise and made eye contact with Raven. Even though it was a familiar face, he could still feel his heart racing. She was wearing acrimson leotard and cloak. Her face was uncovered, which was what was making him so nervous. Her eyes were locked on to him and her mouth was curved into a sly smile. It was as if she was waiting for him to come.

He calmed himself and asked," Hi, Raven. Sorry."

"Don't be," she said, with a sort of sexy tone on it.

(Is she coming on to me?) He asked himself. He then asked, "I see you changed your clothing again."

"I change into anything that gets you hot," she stated. She then came in closer to BB, making him back away. He wasn't going to get anywhere as he was now pinned to the wall. He then saw Raven wrap her hands around his body and bring her body against him. He felt her chest push against his, making him blush an extreme shade of red. She lowered her head then and began to rub it against his body. Her hair swept against his face, giving him a smell of it that made him nearly pass out by how good it was to him.

"You know," Raven said," the others are having breakfast. But I can give you something even better to start your morning with."

BB was now seating buckets at hearing this. This wasn't Raven. If it was, there was definitely something weird. But he was too busy enjoying himself to realize it.

Raven (or whoever it was), looked up at BB and said, "Let's begin with a little taste." She then closed her eyes and leaned her face in towards him, her lips pressed together.

Now BB was panicking. Does he kiss her? Does he not? What the hell was going on? His head was too cluttered with questions; he suddenly blurted out, "Aren't you taking this a little too quick?"

Raven stopped her movement on BB's face and opened her eyes. Her mouth forming to a disappointed frown, she lowered her head and then began to make circles on BB's chest with her index finger. "You're right. A man should earn his prize. Taking a woman on a date is a good idea."

BB watched as she slid of his body and backed away, still caring that smile on her face. "See you around." she said before disappearing back into the floor.

Beast Boy was in shock over what had happened. He still didn't know if that was Raven or not, but what she did. And a date? Did she want to go out with me? If that was Raven. Then would he? It wouldn't hurt actually. The seductive Raven had given him a great idea. This was a chance. He could finally settle things. He could find out the truth. Without a second thought, he ran down the hall towards Raven's room. He hadn't felt so excited in his life.

As he ran off, he had still had no idea that he had encountered Love back there. He also didn't see her head materialize from the wall and watch him run away.

"Missed his chance, but I'll give him another shot," she said.

Just then, Intellect's head popped up next to her and asked," Are you trying to get us discovered?"

"I was just having some fun."

"You're fun is going to be the death of us. We can only act if the real Raven isn't here."

"You have to admit that BB does have a nice ass. I should know."

"This is hopeless."

"Don't worry. I got BB for two minutes and we will have the tower access in no time."

"What are you talking about?" Intellect asked.

"You're smart. Figure it out," Love stated as she and Intellect slunk their heads back into the wall.

In her room, Raven sat at the foot of the bed, looking down at the floor. She still couldn't get out of her head. BB walking in on her and having that mesmerized look on his face. He just couldn't stop staring. And then there was his name for her: _Angel_. What did it mean? The best answer was that he liked her. And not in the idea as a friend

"That's ridiculous. I mean, it couldn't-" she the stopped. It wasn't by her will. It was as though trying to believe that BB didn't feel that way about her. She wanted him to like her. As a friend. Right? And then she thought again of how kind he was, how loyal he was, and how caring he was.

"Do I like him or not?" she asked herself. She was only friends with him. Yet there was something else. Something yearning for him. She felt it many times before, yet she always dismissed it. And many times she hated herself for doing so. And then there came Trigon's coming and fall. She had nearly lost her friends. But ever since then, she thought more and more of how close she came to losing BB. Confused, she tried to find out of the answer. Next thing you know, she's thinking about him more and wanting to be around him more. Except her and BB now rarely talked to each other. She wanted to get this settled with, but what good would it do her if he wasn't around and she wouldn't swallow up the courage and go to him.

Just then, a barrage of knocks then assaulted her door and her ears. "Must be Starfire asking me how I feel," she said, rolling her eyes. She got up from her bed and walked to the door. "Look Star, I'm fine and I don't'-"

"It's BB. I want to say something," an excited voice replied from behind the door.

Raven's heart seemingly skipped a beat upon hearing this. He wanted to talk? To me? About what? She took a deep breath and told herself that it probably was nothing. Without a second thought, she opened the door and was faced with BB, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Hi," he said.

"Same. What is it?" she asked.

"Well-" he began, but he suddenly stopped. His mouth dropped from a grin to just hanging open. His face then broke out in the deepest shade of red. You see, People sometimes go to do things and when they get there, something suddenly tells you that this _is_ not a smart move. For BB, this was becoming reality. He just got the idea from some weird seductive Raven. (Was it her anyway? Was it my imagination? If she wanted to go out, why didn't she ask me? But, it's supposed to be the guy who does it, right? Even if that means the girl wants to but waits for a response? I don't know. Jeez, this seemed so easy two minutes ago. What do I-?)

Raven's voice then broke him out of his daze. "Are you okay?" he looked down at her, noticing that her eyes were darting back and forth and she was fumbling around with her hands.

(Straight to the point. No turning back,) he thought. "Raven (_Angel_)," he said. She then locked her beautiful eyes with BB, who was pretty much going to sweat buckets any minute. "I've been thinking. Things between us have been a little weird. I mean, for a long time. And then there was yesterday."

"Yes."

"Maybe we should really talk this out. I guess the best way…would be…to…"

"Is this going to be any longer?" she asked.

"Togooutwithme," he quickly shot out.

"What?"

"Would you like to go out on a…a…"

"You mean a date?"

"Pretty much," BB said.

Raven suddenly felt her face going red. BB noticed this and thought (Oh great. I made her weird. Just my luck. I should of-"

"Okay," Raven replied, getting her together

BB nearly passed out at hearing her reply," Excuse me."

"I said okay. Gives us a chance to talk."

"Okay. Great. So…uh…meet me at front hall at seven?"

"Whatever." Raven replied.

"I'll see you then. I guess," he said and began to walk off down the hall.

"Just a minute," Raven called back to him. He stopped and turned around, looking back at her. "Tell this to anyone, especially Starfire, and I will kill you."

"Whatever you say," BB said with a smile, for he knew by her tone that she was jocking rather then actually meaning it. "By the way, we should wear something a little more casual then what we have on."

"As long as we get to go."

BB quickly disappeared behind the corner. Raven leaned against the doorframe and took in a huge breath of fresh air. (I can't believe I said yes.) She thought. Even so, she realized that this was the chance she needed. She was going to set things straight with BB. "I need to find out whether BB likes me the same way or not. And if he does-" without an idea of why she did, she smiled at thinking that.

And down the hallway, also unaware of if it was by his own freewill, BB then jumped up into the air and pumped up his fist.

"I told you it worked," Love said.

"That all depends on if your idea is right," Intellect said.

"Look, its simple. Raven goes out with BB. In turn, we can go into the tower and have a little fun.

"Oh boy! I wonder if Starfire will let me give her a makeover!" Happy joyously yelled out.

"Fine, so we see if the Titans could deal with a few more Ravens. I assume it would work. But, why let the original Raven go out with Beast Boy. I do feel affection for him, yet you have a stronger emotional attachment towards him. How does that help you?"

"I have my motives. Don't you worry."

What is Love planning? Will BB and Raven's "date" let each other discover how they feel for one another? Chapter 5 is coming soon!


	5. Another first date

Two Halves

I don't own _Teen Titans._

Chapter 5: Another first date

Beast Boy stood in front of the bathroom mirror, checking himself over. He was wearing a red T-shirt with the words "American Eagle" written in black on the front on the front, a pair of blue jeans, and white sneakers. Top that off with a shower, brush of the teeth, and styling his hair back with some of Robin's hair gel and he was set. Well, not entirely set.

"Here we go," he said to his reflection in the mirror. "Tonight, we find out the true. Does Raven like me or like _like_ me."

He could feel his heart racing even though he hadn't stepped out the door yet. He was about to go out on his first date in a very long time. The last time he had been out on a date was with Terra. She had nearly killed the team and had betrayed their trust. Even if he did forgive her as she was now gone, he still felt like she wasn't the one. Then there was Raven. Even then, he still looked at her with a sort of admiration. Even when he didn't know much about her, he trusted her. And now he was going to find out more about this girl. He wanted the night to go perfect. He wasn't going to let this get messed up.

He backed away from the mirror and clapped his hands together. He was surprised to find that they were covered with water, as he had all ready dried his hands off. It was then that he realized that his hands were drenched in sweat. He quickly grabbed the towel off the rack and dried then off.

"Calm down. It's just me and Raven," he said as he put the towel back on the rack. Yep, just me and Raven. The nice Raven. The kind Raven. The hot Raven. The Raven who jumped him a few hours ago and tried to kiss him. The Raven whom he called _Angel_.

"Just give it a rest all ready," he said. His mind finally calmed down. Pretty much he was going to let his worship for Raven get make him screw up.

"It's not worship. It's just some positive things about Raven," BB remained himself. A lot of positives. Giving off one last deep breath, he opened the door and walked down the hallway. No sooner had he turned a corner that he came face to face with Robin.

"Hey, Robin," BB said.

"Hey Beast Boy. Were you using my hairgel?"

"Yeah, sorry. I needed it," he replied. (_As you care. I'm the one who's going to get Raven first._ What the hell was that?)

"For what?"

"I'm…going…somewhere with someone. It's very important."

"All right. You're going with you?"

"Just someone."

"Fine," Robin said as he walked down the hall. He then added, "Have fun on your date," and then disappeared behind the corner.

BB stopped dead on the spot. (Date? Was it that obvious? Well, I guess. But does he know its Raven? _The little shit better not._ Whoa there. Did I just consider Robin an enemy against me getting Raven? God, what is wrong? It is my decision. It's all up to Raven.)

He once again calmed himself down and walked down the hallway. And somewhere in the back of his head, his true feelings were praying that Raven picked him.

"I hope this night turns out right. For the both of us," Raven said as she two looked in the mirror. She was wearing a black sleeveless tee, tight black jeans, and black low tops. She was giving her hair a quick combing and was thinking over what was going on tonight.

(Where are we going? Knowing BB, probably some tofu place. But it could be something different. Or maybe not. He at least better look nice. Not that he does. I mean, change into something good to look at.)

She put her brush down and started at herself I the mirror. She was worried just as BB. Unlike him, this was her first date with one of the team members. Not only that, it was something she liked. At least, she thought he did. Her feelings were now starting to build up even greater then they had previously been. And in time, she believed that they would be revealed.

(But what about BB? Does he like me back? Or does he care, or still does, for someone else) she thought.

That was another point to make. Even if she told him, would BB be the same? She didn't know if she could take a no. She thought she could. They would still be friends. But that one part for her was looking like it would be hurt. And if was a yes, then what then? Would they be together?

"I don't know yet if these feelings are true or not. It all depends."

On what? All on BB? Was he the one person who could help here truly understand her feelings towards him?

As these questions poured into her head, she had no idea that she wasn't alone.

Of all the feelings a human being harbors, love is quite confusing. Sure, it can make one feel alive, happy, and glad that they are wanted. But there is still a dark side to this path. The need of want becomes great. _Too_ great. At times, it can become overwhelming. And then, when it seems that your need is at risk of being shattered, you then do things. Things that one never wanted to do; thought of and never wanted to actually partake in. But when that overwhelming desire is starting to die out, the action is taken. And this feeling was in the case of Love, who was hiding out, in the darkest corner of the room, watching Raven look over herself in the mirror with anger on her face.

Such a foreign feeling it was to this one who harbored nothing but love and yet it felt so right. She watched this girl change into those clothes that should be worn by her. She watched as she prepared herself for a date she should be going on. After all, she was the embodiment of Raven's love. Her feelings were BB was all ready full established. But no, not this Raven. This Raven was still unsure. Guess that what comes when one's mind establishes new feelings and trashes the old ones.

(Enjoy it while you can,) Love thought as she watched Raven stand in front of the mirror. BB was rightfully hers, she thought. She loved him more then this one did. And if she let her go, then he would love this Raven. Love would then be without purpose as a new being. And what good would that do? She wasn't going to take it anymore. Life without meaning would be too much to bear. The other would think things over, but her's was a one shot deal. The only thing standing between her and BB was this Raven.

Crouching low to the ground, she rose up her right hand and held it flat out. Black energy formed around it and took a razor edge appearance. She smiled as she looked at this weapon she had crafted. In rapid-fire secession, the next events would play out. Her energy would propel her enough to reach Raven before she could react. She would slice her bladed hand along the throat; feeling the flesh peeling away and watch the blood spurt out like a geyser. Raven's body would then crumple to the ground. Her eyes would look up at her double who would then impale her in that conflicting heart of hers, ending her troubles. Love would then smile as Raven's eyes rolled over, revealing expressionless whites and her body would be nothing more then a hallow shell. Then she would dispose of the body, clean up, change into something other then the robes she wore on her that always reminded her of the original, and then her and BB would be of. As for the future, well, she could see the two of them in harmony, her rightful feelings over the unsure ones of this Raven. Everything would then be a peace.

She had to task her chance. She bent down on her legs, blade hand at the ready. This was it. BB would be her's. Raven would never do anything to try and destroy her goals. Love would always conquer. She was going to be the one BB one. She was going to strike when…

Nothing happened.

The image was still there, yet she wasn't carrying it out. She tried moving her arms and legs, but that felt like iorn braces had been cast onto them. And all the while, Raven's back was turned to her, unaware of her presence. Had she sensed her? Was she using a field of some kind of stop her? No, for if that was true, then Love would have sensed another outside force. It must be her. But why? She had the motivation, she had the will, and she was ready. But what was holding her back? All she cold was watch and think as Raven then turned towards her door, opened it up, and exited her room.

As the door closed behind Raven, Love's muscles suddenly unfroze. She was so surprised at this that she had to brace herself with her hands as she fell. As she sat now on the floor, a million questions poured into her brain. Why couldn't she do it? Why did she hold back? Why didn't she begin the path to a life filled with happiness?

She rose up the hand that had previously been the intended murder weapon. She curled it into a fist, along with her other hand, and pounded the two on the floor. She wanted to scram so badly, least she risk revealing herself. Hot tears began to run down run from her eyes and drip onto the carpet. Was she to just stand by and watch Raven be with _her _love? It wasn't fair. She was the one who harbored the most love for him. And her? _Her_? She could laugh at how unsure Raven was on the issue. She could so much as not love him. Then he wouldn't love her and that would be no good. But what if she did? Sure, Love could kill her anytime and replace her with BB. Yet she could freeze again as she did have? And then it would be just an endless string of attempt killings as she watched Raven and BB become so close.

(Is this it?) She thought. (Am I just to watch Raven take what I desire? I may be of her love, yet hers is undecided. Mine is right to the point. If I can't have it, then what? Is my destiny not to occur? Is the purpose I seek to be unfilled? If so, then what will become of me? Can I ever love someone as much as him?)

She then summoned a black vortex and began to shank into it, as her questions still remained unanswered. Right before she fully entered it, her mouth uttered seven words. She didn't know why she exactly said them. They both filled her heart with joy and anger. Even so, these words still emitted from her mouth as clear as day: "Take good care of her, Beast Boy."

Speaking of Beast Boy, he was still in his dilemma as he stood in front of the entrance, his back to the stairs. He twiddled his thumbs as he thought of the night to come. It would be him and Raven. No one else. Just the two of them. Only-

"Will you quite it? I've gone over this a million times. There is nothing to worry about," BB said.

He couldn't believe that he was still a mess. The date was going to be fine. Dinner, then maybe a walk. And then…he didn't know. Tonight was going to be full of surprises. He may even learn a few things that he really wanted to know. Then again, maybe not. He was, however, going to find out how Raven really feel about him.

"You ready," Raven asked from behind him.

He turned around and couldn't believe his eyes. He had never seen Raven in anything other then her regular attire. And now, seeing her in street clothes, he saw once again how beautiful she was.

"Wow," he uttered suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Raven asked.

"Eh…I mean…you look nice," he replied.

Raven blushed at the compliment and said," Thank you."

(You're not so bad yourself, you God) she then thought. (_What?_) She immediately shook it out of her head, with disbelief that she nearly said that. (Not now. I mean…forget it)

"So, what's the plan?" she asked.

"I now a sub place down by Boulevard Lane," he replied.

"Sounds nice," Raven replied.

"If we fly, we can get there in a few minutes."

"Forget it. I know a better way," she said as she walked towards him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Smiling at his confusion, she took his hand in hers. The two of them then sunk into a think darkness. When light finally returned to them, the two were across the street from the restaurant that BB had talked about.

"You were right," he stated.

"Well, I told you so," she replied.

"Hey…Raven," BB said with a sort of shakiness in his voice.

Raven began to ask him what the matter was, but then looked down to see she was still holding his hand, her grip now becoming tighter. She let go of his hand as the two blushed once again.

"You want to head in now?' BB asked.

"Sure," Raven said. The two quickly began walking towards the spot, hoping to put that behind them for now. But the two of them were wishing that they had held on for a little bit longer.

The restaurant was typical of any one restaurant: walls were off white, booths against the walls, and a counter for ordering food that showed the inside of the kitchen. BB and Raven walked up to the counter and a middle aged man with a thick beard asked for their orders. BB ordered vegetarian and Raven ordered a chicken one. The two of them then sat down in a booth near the counter and waited for the orders.

"Any real reason you chose chicken?" BB asked.

"Because it's good," Raven replied.

"Well, you're eating something I change into."

"Are you saying you're proud to be called a chicken?"

"Hey, a chicken does have benefits."

"I take it clucking like hell is a useful trait."

BB then smiled and said," It pisses off Cyborg when I do it when he tries to sleep, so I guess you could say it has its advantages."

Upon hearing this, Raven smiled and then, surprisingly, let out a small giggle.

"You laughed?"

Raven quickly said, "I didn't laugh."

"Yes, you did."

"Well, maybe so. But…you're still not funny," Raven finished the end of the sentence with a sort of awkwardness to it.

In response, BB smiled and said," At least I have proof."

Then came the silence. For about five minutes, BB and Raven couldn't really decide on what to say. They only had one question to ask each other. But it was always halted before they could open their mouths. All they could do was just look around the room. Finally, the silence was getting to BB. (This is stupid. I have to ask her at least something I want to know.) Out of his mouth then emitted, "What do you think of Robin?"

Raven looked at him with confusion on her face. He just asked her what she thought about Raven. Damn it! He really messed up this time. She's probably going to talk about how great he is, how nice he is to her, and how much cute he is. And then this date would be a train wreck. He really screwed up this time. Sure, he wanted to know that, but now he was once again unsure if he really anted to go through with it.

"Well…I…guess he's a nice guy. I mean, he watches my back, being my friend and all. I mean, he's just a nice guy," Raven stated.

BB let out a silent shot of victory in his mind. He was just a friend. Only a friend. It was better then winning a Moped.

"Why did you ask me that?" Raven asked.

Now here was the problem. She wanted a response. He only had one. He really wasn't sure if he was ready to say it. But, what if he didn't get another change? It was now or never.

"Well…it's…I-"

"Number 17! Your order is ready!" the man behind the counter yelled.

"I must go get our order," BB said.

He grabbed the two subs and the two once again sat down in silence, eating their meal. And all the while, BB was cursing under his breath at holding back.

After the meal, BB proposed to go for a walk in the park. Raven agreed and the two of them found themselves walking down the pathway. The moon was nothing more then a silver sickle in the sky. The trees and grass were blanketed in the darkness. Lampposts provided beacons of light for navigating through this landscape. A cool breeze could be felt against their bodies. And just like the restaurant, they barley talked to one another.

(This has been a complete screw-up.) BB thought as they continued to walk. They hadn't even talked to each other, he probably blew telling her how he felt about her, and this walk had probably no meaning at all. This as turning out to be the worst night of his life. He had to get it out. But how? He turned his head to the side and looked at the girl walking next to him. How was he going to tell her? This girl who mesmerized him all of a sudden. The girl who acted cold but was kind. The girl who looked so-

"Beautiful," he said without thinking.

Raven stooped and turned to him. "What?" she asked.

"I mean…the night…it's a beautiful night," he shot out. He could now she that Raven was looking at him with a look saying, 'Are you crazy?' "Look, I guess that you're not having a good time."

"Not really. I'm having a great time," Raven said, trying to cheer him up.

"You're not. I haven't been on a date since the one I had with Terra (he could feel himself cringe at saying that name) and I really haven't been out in a while. So, there."

Raven then walked over a park bench on the side of the path and sat down on it. She used her hand and motioned over to BB to join her, which he did.

"Is there a something you want to tell me?" Raven asked.

"Maybe," he replied.

"Come on, Beast Boy. I mean, you haven't talked to me in a while, you try to avoid me a lot, and now, going on this date, you wanted to know what I thought about Robin. What's going on?"

(I better do this carefully) BB thought. He then cleared his throat and said," Ever since Trigon's fall, I just have been feeling weird around you."

"How do you mean?"

"I've been thinking about you. At night. A lot."

"That explains your sleep deprivation."

"Pretty much. Every time I think about that night, when we nearly lost you, I think of how close we were. How close _I_ was. For a while, I've been worried. I just think that you shouldn't be hurt again due to everything you've been through."

"Beast Boy, its okay for you to be worried about me. But you don't have to stress about it. Because of you and everyone else, I was able to defeat my father and we were able to save the world. I don't know what my come, but I'll be fine if you and everyone are by my side. Don't worry so much."

"But I can't stop it. And now, I feel like things are just getting strange between us. And then today when you tried to kiss me-"

"Excuse me?" Raven asked.

"You tried to kiss me today and then you gave me the idea to take you out on a date," BB repeated.

"I was in my room the whole say going over my books," Raven replied.

"But that doesn't make sense. You were in front of me, dressed in a violet cloak and leotard, and-"

"Did you say violet?"

"Yes."

Raven face then suddenly broke out in a cold sweat and he shot straight up from the bench. "Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!"

"What?' BB asked as he walked over to her.

"No time. We have to go now!" she yelled. She grabbed BB hands once again and the two plunged into darkness.

What is Raven so nervous about? Does it involve the other Ravens? What have they done? Chapter 6 is coming soon.


	6. Bewtween then and now

Two Halves

I don't own _Teen Titans_.

Chapter 6: Between then and now

Around the time that Beast Boy and Raven had gone off on their date, the embodiments of Raven's personalities had surfaced in the tower. The other Titans were in other sections, busy doing their own things. This gave them the perfect opportunity to "interact" with them. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire were in for a surprise.

Starfire was in her room around the time BB and Raven had left. Surrounded by pink that could permanently blind a person, she was playing with her pet Silkie. Star rubbed the worm creature's belly and it let out a gurgling sound in response to the treatment it was getting.

"Enter," she replied stopped petting Silkie and sat up from her bed.

The door slid open and Star was surprised to see that Raven was standing n the doorway.

"Raven?"

"Hey Star. What's going on?" Raven asked as she slipped in and the door closed behind her.

Star? Did Raven just call her Star? Starfire's mind was locked in confusion upon hearing this. It was then that Raven got closer that Star got a look at her clothing. She nearly fell backwards onto the bed in shock. Raven was dressed in a _pink_ leotard and cloak. Pink. Star had never seen raven wear those kinds of clothes before. What was going on?

"What's with you?" the pink clad Raven asked.

"Did you, as the earthlings say, 'hit your head on something'?" Starfire asked.

Immediately, Raven burst out laughing. Star's eyes went wide open and her mouth hung ajar at this. She was laughing. This really wasn't making sense.

"Are you sure you are all right?" Star asked her.

"Of course I-" Raven stopped as her gaze focused on Silkie, who was staring up at her with black eyes. "Silkie!" she cried as she jumped on the bed and wrapped her arms around it. Silkie didn't seem to mind as it let out more of its gurgling sounds.

Star slowly sat down on the bed and once again asked," Raven, what is going on? Normally you just ignore Silkie."

"But I love him! He's sooooo cute!" she replied as she continued to hug the worm creature.

"Is cute even part of your language?" Starfire asked as concern began to steadily grow on her face.

Raven then put down Silkie and asked," I have an idea. How about we both try on each other's clothes? It'll be fun!"

"You want to wear my clothing? I thought you hated my use of bright colors and once said you would rather drop dead if you had my clothes on."

"No, no, no. I was just hiding my secrets. I really think your outfit is super cool and very pretty."

Upon hearing her clothes being complimented, any doubts on Raven not being well or, for that matter, not the actual Raven immediately disappeared. Her mouth broke out into a wide grin and she said," How wonderful you wish to partake in the sharing of garments! I will go and get you a set!"

(Yes!) Happy thought as the fun began.

Over in the garage, Cyborg was busy working on his T-Car, a.k.a. his baby. He was a very good share of problems of his own. He was bent down in front of the side of the car. A latch was open and he looked inside at the multitude of circuit breakers and wires. One hand held a wire cutter and the other was busy drumming its fingers on his head.

"Damn it. How do I replace the overheated breaker without cutting the wrong wires?" he asked himself.

He then moved the cutters in and placed the two blades near a green wire. He was about to do so, when he quickly reconsidered. He moved over to a white wire, but then reconsidered doing so again. He then moved over to a red wire and again reconsidered his option. Frustrated, he dropped the clippers on the ground and pounded a fist into the concrete floor.

"What's wrong with you?" a voice from behind him asked.

Cyborg turned around, ready to yell, and came face to face with Raven's legs. He looked up to meet her face, and then stopped. Something was wrong here. That part came in the form of Raven in a yellow leotard and cloak and wore huge rimmed glasses on her face.

"Since when do you wear glasses?" Cyborg asked.

"I can read, hello," she said as she knelt down to see what he was doing.

"And since when?"

"Replacing an overheated circuit breaker in your car so it will run properly during combat engagements and leisurely activities?"

"Uhhhh. Yeah," Cyborg replied, surprised that she even remotely knew what she was talking about.

"I got this," She said. She immediately then got in front of the panel where Cy was and clutching the clippers and the new breaker, got to work.

"Wait a minute!" CY yelled as he tried to see what she was doing. "Are you sure you-?"

"Done," Raven stated as she got up from where she was working and put the clippers and old breaker down. Cyborg looked in and was amazed at what he saw. She had perfectly clipped the right cables, integrated them into the new breaker, removed the old one, and locked the new one into place. It was safe to say he was impressed.

"How did-?"

"Let's see what's under the hood," Raven said, interrupting Cyborg yet again. She adjusted her glasses and walked over to the front of the car. She then popped the hood open and bent down to inspect the engine.

"Oh dear. When was the last time you checked this engine? You're cooling unit needs a tune-up, most of the cables here are wearing out, and the battery needs to be replaced or I think its going to leak. Oh well. Get me a socket wrench," as she finished, she held out her hand palm open upon giving the commanded.

In the back of Cy's mind, something was telling him that this had happened before. It was telling him that this Raven wasn't the real one. It was telling him to take some action. Had he actually listened to the voice, the coming events could have been contained. Instead, he grabbed the available tool and gave to Raven. Watching her do the work, he completely forgot about the voice or if this Raven was planning something.

As for Robin, he was in the training area. He was putting in one of his late night combat training battles. Everyone had told him to cool down with the intense training he was doing. As always, he blocked it out. Couldn't be too careful with everything running around.

The combat training he was partaking in was life battle. Cyborg had built him some battle robots that could be set at any level of difficulty depending on one's skill level. They basically just looked like grey skeletons with red eyes, but they put up quite a challenge. Today's skill level was set at eight.

Robin had already downed two of the battle robots by giving them a good implement with his staff. There was only one left. Facing the machine, Robin raised his staff up and prepared for the assault. The robot dug its heels into the ground and then launched itself straight at Robin. Robin quickly raised his staff to block one of the machine's punches. The robot then launched another punch that Robin easily blocked. Robin retaliated then with an underhand swing of his staff. The machine jumped back and tried a roundhouse kick right at Robin's head. He ducked under that and brought the end of his staff right at the robot's chin. It grabbed the staff and pulled it from Robin's grasp before the weapon could make contact. It then broke Robin's weapon and flung the two pieces away. Robin then tried to punch the machine, but it instead grabbed his fist and got him with a blow to face. Robin was sent backward and landed on his back, but not before skidding across the room.

(Have to give it to Cyborg), Robin thought as he finally came to a stop, (he always saves the best for last.)

"Hey Robin."

Robin immediately broke out of his thoughts and looked up to see Raven looking down at her. The same questions as the others once again flooded his as well: Wasn't see gone for the night? Wasn't she supposed to be somewhere else? Why was she wearing a different style of clothing, namely a green leotard and cloak? His thoughts would have to wait as the combat droid was now charging towards the too of them.

He was about to jump up and stop the machine, but Raven was taking care of that. She raised her hand and out shot a beam of dark energy. The stream wrapped around the robot's arm and ripped it from its body. Stopping, the machine only stared at its now floating appendage. Then, Raven added more damage by impaling the robot in its chest with its own arm. The robot's red eyes then suddenly went black and it dropped to the floor with a defining crash.

"Not what I would of done, but good job," Robin stated as he got up and looked at the fallen robot's body.

"You know how strong I am," Raven said as she looked at what she had accomplished.

Robin then turned to face Raven and asked," What are you doing-?"

"What else do you have here?" she asked as she walked over to the training room's control panel, which rested on a stand in the far corner of the room.

(Why doesn't she want to answer why she isn't gone?) Robin asked himself. "What-?"

"Level 8. Are you a coward or something?" Raven asked as she looked at the LCD that displayed the skill level. "I mean, even Timid could take this level on."

"What?' Robin asked.

"Nothing, nothing. How do you expect to beat this city's villains if you're training at such a low level?

"That's not the point here. You said you would be out tonight. I want to know-"

"What's this button marked 'Adrenaline'?" Raven asked as she looked at a huge red button at the top of the panel.

"It's a new feature. It releases a near endless stream of combat droids all at level 10. The only way to beat them all is to destroy them all or hit the emergency stop button on the console. Now, I don't 3ant to stay here and answer your questions. I want-"

He then stopped as a door at the far end of the room opened. Out of it walked a battle droid, and then another, and another, and another and so on. In only a few seconds, about fifty of the things had entered the room.

"What are you doing Raven!" Robin cried out upon seeing all the machines.

"Kicking some ass! And by the way, screw emergency stop!" She then did a spin kick to the pedestal, causing the control panel to fall as well. Before it hit the ground, she gave it a hard kick that sent it across the room and knocked off the head of one of the droids. She then propelled herself across the room and delivered a spin kick to another of the practice drones.

"Why are you doing this!" Robin asked, his face containing both shock and confusion.

"I need the exercise!" Raven yelled. She then turned back towards Robin and raised he hand yet again. Robin turned around and watched as black energy then wrapped around the door controls and ripped them off the wall.

"So do you!" Raven added as she grabbed one of the droids and threw it at a row of robots, knocking them down like dominos. She once again raised her hand and wrapped a dumbbell in black energy. She then tossed it into another group of robots, their armor caving in upon getting hit with the object.

"And to think," Raven began as she punched a droid in the chest," I can spare with you next!"

Robin didn't hear the last part of the sentence. He had taken out a pocket laser from his belt and was frantically trying to open the door up, not wanting to incur the wrath of Raven.

About two hours later…

Raven and Beast Boy appeared in the living room out of a black vortex in the ground. Once the opening had closed, Raven ran out of the common room and into the hall.

"Raven!" BB yelled as he ran after hear. "What's going on!"

"Something that could be very bad!" Raven yelled as she turned a corner. She then stopped as she reached the alert console with its famous "No false alarms! That means you Beast Boy!" sign stripped to the front. She slammed down on the alarm, sending out a screeching sound and illuminating every room in the tower in a blinking red light.

"I hope no one's hurt," Raven said top herself as BB caught up to her.

"What does-?"

He was interrupted as Raven headed back towards the common room. Beast Boy once again ran after her and thew two entered the common room. Right away, they knew something weird was happening. For one thing, Starfire was wearing a pink leotard and cloak. The other thing was that Robin seemed to be out of breath and was bent over, his hands on his knees.

"What happened?' Raven asked.

"Aren't you in the garage?" Cyborg asked.

"Weren't you going to kill me?" Robin asked as he got back up on his feet.

"Weren't we going to watch romantic movies and eat the candy of cotton? By the way, why are you not in my uniform?" Starfire asked.

"Did I miss something?" BB asked.

'Will everyone just calm down!" Raven ordered.

"Hey Cyborg. I need you back in the garage so we can get the weapon…system…"

The team turned around to the main door to see the yellow clad Raven in the hallway. Most of her clothing and face were covered in motor oil.

"Ohhh….huh…." this Raven said as her eyes leapt from the real Raven to the other Titans. "I…umm…crap." She then opened a black vortex in the floor and sank into it.

At first, the Titans stood in confusion for a few seconds as to wait had just occurred in front of their eyes. Finally breaking out of it, Beast Boy turned to Raven and was about to ask her what had happened, but she too opened a vortex in the floor and disappeared into it.

Meanwhile, in an alley in downtown Jump, the other Ravens were having there own discussions. Despite the multitude of lights around them, this corner managed to provide excellent darkness for their concealment.

"I still don't see why we had to leave," Happy stated, now decked out in Starfire's attire.

"Raven came home early. Must have got onto us somehow," Intellect said as she took off her glasses and wiped them with a clean section of her cloak.

"Who cares? I was beating records the other members only dreamed of accomplishing," Bravery stated.

"I don't care!" Intellect said as she threw her glasses back on. "I was having fun too, but there are some instances were caution must be made."

"I agree. That's why I hid from the Titans," Timid said.

'How are we ever going to fit in by hiding? If we are going to be accepted, we need to take some action!" Bravery stated.

"I know our plan. But we need to-"

"We need to have fun!" Happy yelled, interrupting Intellect. "We should go have some fun!"

"If by fun you mean hand to hand combat, then I'm in!" Bravery yelled.

The two of them then ran out of the alley and into the night. Timid let out a sigh and also ran out after them.

"I wish the others were here," Intellect said to herself as she too ran after her sisters.

_"That's right. Run, play, and try to attain that 'being accept as a human being idea that everyone grasps.' In time, in such sort time, you will be ripe with power. And then, may the feast commence."_

What awaits the Titans? What awaits the other Ravens? Chapter 7 is coming soon.


	7. Stay by me

Two Halves

I don't own _Teen Titans_.

Chapter 7: Stay with me

Another sleepless night had come down on Beast Boy. As he sat at the edge of his bed like he had done for the past few nights, thoughts of Raven swarmed through his mind. After seeing the Raven with glasses and different colored attire on, the Raven had gone off to her room. She refused to speak to anyone about what had happened. Like always, the team respected her privacy. Beast Boy thought otherwise. He was worried about Raven. She shouldn't hid in her room from everyone. They were here for her.

(_I_ am here for her,) BB thought.

What had happened prior to their date was unbelievable. The other members told Beast Boy how the other Ravens had come and interacted with them. Sure, they were suspicious, but they didn't say anything since they were either enjoying themselves or nearly getting killed. How clueless could they possibly be? If someone dresses or acts in a way that seems suspicious, one does everything to find out what was going on. Other then Robin, he was mad at the other team members. Starfire actually played _dress-up_ with one of them and Cyborg was working on his care with another one of them.

Cyborg should of known what was going on. Had he forgotten the trip into Raven's head? Back before fighting Trigon, the two of them had stumbled into her mind via a mirror and encountered a few of her personalities, represented as different versions of Raven. It was later revealed that they were used to regulate her emotions as to not let her demon side get lose. But now that she was cleansed of her demonic evil, what of the other emotions? Why were they now human? Why had they come to the tower? Were they trying to taker Ravens place?

His fists clutched with rage as hate flooded his head. How could Cyborg forget their trip? And how could everyone else forget the purpose of those things? Had Raven known? The team should have been ready for this. What if the emotions tried to hurt Raven? But, if so, why didn't they attack her after she had become purified? Were they waiting for something? Even so, he wouldn't let anything hurt Raven.

(I have to go and talk to her," he thought as he stood up form his bed.

But as he stood in his room by his bed, he realized that doing so wasn't the best idea. For one thing, it was one o'clock in the morning. The other thing was why would Raven want to talk to him? Their date was pretty much a screw up. He never got to tell her his feelings for her. And to top that all off, she was probably just as confused as her. She had a right to stay in her room and not talk to him. With the problems between the two of them and Raven's new dilemma, why would she want to talk with him.

(Still, they shouldn't stop me from seeing if she's okay,) he thought.

Still in his shirt from the date, he went over to his dresser and got out a pair of sweatpants, which he put over his boxers.

(Can't be too careful,) he thought as he prepared to transform.

Just then, a voice in his head uttered some things into his head: _If so, then why go on with it? Why have your friendship with her be destroyed completely? Don't you think she's okay? Not like she's prepared for this or anything. Still, doesn't this seem stupid to you?_

Ignoring his common sense as he always did, he transformed into a fly and headed into the ventilator shaft.

_"A desert?"_

_Raven's eyes scanned what was in front of her. A great dessert was laid out before her feet. A blazing sun in a cloudless sky bet down on her, yet the heat had no affect on her. She looked out over the horizon of any signs of other structures, but all she could see was just endless sand as far as the eye could see. She looked down at her body and saw she was still in her leotard, which she had changed into before going to bed, yet her cloak was now part of her attire._

_"This is new," she said to herself._

_"But it gets the point out," a voice from behind her said._

_Raven turned around and came face to face with the voice's owner. He was just over six feet and wore a hooded cloak that draped over his entire body. The cloak, however, contained four sleeves, which housed four clawed arms that were a stone grey color. Looking into the hood, raven lay her eyes upon the face. It too sported the stone color as the arms. The mouth was frozen in a hideous grin and it had four eyes that were a fiery red._

_"You," Raven said, shock on her voice. Not knowing what she was doing, she held up her hand and began to charge up energy into it. However, nothing came._

_"Can't have nay of that, my dear. I always make sure that when I get a message out, it gets out. And what better way then a dream? Anyways, surprised to see me?" the creature asked._

_"It's been a while."_

_"Well, that's what being cleansed of demonic evil does to one's self."_

_"I take it you are the cause of my 'interesting' dreamscape?" Raven asked._

_"Correct. And do you know why I have gone and done such a lovely job here?" he asked._

_"I give up. Why?"_

_The creature bent down and picked up a hand full of sand. It then said," Before you freed yourself of the evil, your mind was once vast and wide. A place where you're other emotions could go about their business."_

_"My emotions. That's right. What are they-?_

_"Let me finish. When you became pure, your mind could process its own feelings. That left you without need for the former personalities. And do you know what became of them?"_

_Raven shook her head. _

_"They were to become nothing. Just dust in the wind," the creature then dropped the sand and as if on cue, a gust of wind then blew the sand to his left. "Sad really. Luckily, I was on hand to save them. You know, being the Good Samaritan I am."_

_"Drop that act. What do you really want?"_

_"Pardon me."_

_"I know demons. They always have an alternate method as to their motives. My father used pawns to get his way and then did away with them like gum wrappers."_

_"A smart little girl you are. For being that, how would like to hear a story?"_

_Raven shot an angry glance at him and stated, "I'm not in the mood for stories."_

_"I can assure you, you are going to like this one. You see, my purpose in you head was quite simple: I was to make sure you didn't side track from your destiny and opened the gate for Trigon to emerge from. Then comes world domination. Yet you survived, became pure, and killed him. I guess Trigon didn't think that one through."_

_"My father was just that. Foolish and blind to the powers that he couldn't even fathom."_

_"Nicely put. I can see the father-daughter bonding there. Moving on, your emotions were doomed to die. Yet, I was on hand to save them. I brought them here and they are slowly adjusting to their new life. Good idea, wouldn't you say?"_

_"My friends could have been in danger."_

_"What danger? Your emotions weren't threatening their lives, just trying to fit in. In a way, they are just like you: Beings with problems that yearn to fit in. They were just like you sisters, as Timid but it. Why did you let them die?"_

_"I didn't know."_

_"That's not really an excuse. And you call yourself human? Even me, a demon bothered to save lives, yet you think of our race as heartless. Maybe you should consider becoming a pure breed. You all ready have some blood of Trigon left in you."_

_"Shut up! I would never commit an action such as that! Just tell me what you're planning!" Raven yelled, her teeth clenched and hands turned into fists._

_The creature let out a sickening laugh and said," I struck a chord there. Okay. Off all your emotions, Rage is to be the most useful of them all. She is needed for my "other plans"._

_"What do you mean?"  
_

_"Let's just say the others were put to good use. You know, Rage deserves to be more powerful."_

_"You feed them to her!" Raven cried out._

_"A demon needs their fill. But there needed to be more. So, I turned the remaining emotions into living beings and turned them loose onto the streets in order for their power to build. And when the time comes…well…its going to be quite the buffet for our friend."_

_"You bastard! They're not sheep!" Raven yelled._

_"You didn't seem to consider saving them a priority. You and me really aren't so different, despite the little species gap."_

_"I am nothing like you!" Raven yelled as she raised a fist and prepared to punch the demon. Using its upper left arm, the creature shot it forward and wrapped its fingers around Raven's throat. Raven was suddenly struggling for air, which scared her to no end. He then lifted her up to his height as her hands tried to rip his hand off of her windpipe._

_"Surprised? Well, I have more power then even your father could dream of. But now, I have to finish this up. You see, I did not waste fifteen years of your life making sure you went about your destiny. I had other plans. Now that I'm free and have Rage on my side, I can accomplish them. And this dessert…not only is it about your feelings, but of my dream. Well, it will be more fire based the desert, but you can get a good idea.. You can try to fight me and warn your emotions, but I will triumph. I make Trigon look like a lower class demon. Now, to make this even more enjoyable, I am now going to see if your team members can hear your gasp for air as I try to make your head pop."_

Beast Boy was just at the vent to Raven's room when he heard gasping noises emitting from the grating. Thinking the worst, he quickly buzzed through the grate and entered her room. Alarm swept through his mind as he looked down at her body. Her mouth was letting out breathless gasps; her hands were clawing at throat as thought imaginary hands were strangling her, and her eyes were opened, but...Beast Boy couldn't believe her eyes. What were once clear purple orbs were now starting to shrink inwards and being filled in with darkness, giving them a dead look.

Acting quickly, Beast Boy landed on the left side of her bed and transformed back into his human form. He then grabbed both of Raven's shoulders with his hands and shook her violently.

"Raven! Raven! Snap out of it!" he yelled.

Just then, Raven's eyes returned back to their original purple color and she suddenly sat up from her bed. She then began coughing violently as air rushed back into her lungs.

"Its okay. Its okay," BB said as he put his arm around her to comfort her.

Recovering from her attack, Raven looked up at him and asked, "Beast Boy? Why are you in my room?"

His face turning bright red, BB relinquished his arm from her shoulder and stuttered out," Well I…I was…going to…change the flat…on the T-car…when I heard you gasp for air."

"Change the flat? First off, not even Cyborg is that dedicated to his car. And second, you sleep through alarms," Raven stated.

"Well…I…-"

"Is there something wrong?"

Beast Boy then went over to the foot of her bed and sat down, his head bowed and his arms on his knees. Raven got out of her bed, walked over, and sat down next to him.

"Beast boy, I know you've been in my room."

He looked over at her and said," I wasn't looking at you while you were dressing or anything."

"I knew you were going to say that. I just want to know why you've been doing this."

"Its kind of stupid."

"Try me."

(Here we go BB. You're last moments on Earth.)

"Okay, here goes. I told you how I worry about you. I mean, ever since Trigon's coming. With my sleep being hindered, I coming into your room for a few nights and checking on you. I know I seem like a creep, but I'm not. I just worry, a lot. And now you know. That's it."

(My death now comes in 3…2…1…)

"There's more," Raven suddenly said.

Surprised, BB asked," That's it? You're not going to kill me?"

"For get it. I now you and you aren't a pervert. But, that whole 'I worry' about you thing is deeper. Please, tell me. Am I right?"

Beast Boy took a deep breath and replied," Yeah, there's more. But it's kind of personal."

"I wouldn't tell," she said.

"Fine. You see, over the course of my life, a lot of people I have cared about have died. Namely my mom, dad, and Terra have passed on. You know why? It was because I couldn't save them. And then you nearly died. I should have tried to go after you, but I something in my head stooped me. Ever since then, I felt like such an ass. I just can't bear to see someone I care about die because I thought of myself. I just check on you because I don't want to see you hurt again."

Raven nodded her head and said, "I see. You know, I feel the same way sometimes."

"Really?" BB asked.

"Yes. Ever since everyone found out about the Prophecy, I been thinking about my mother and Azerath being wiped out and I couldn't save them. As I saw it unfold, I didn't want everyone dying to protect me, as it seemed futile. But when I saw you fight Trigon, I believed there was still hope. It was excuse of all my friends I was able to defeat Trigon. The fact of the matter is that when you know people care about you, you become stronger. Knowing others will go to such lengths to show they care for you are inspiring. I normally would kill you BB for spying on me, but you did for a good cause at least. Just don't worry about me so much. Knowing you're here, I'm safe." She then finished off her speech with a small smile.

BB returned the smile and stated," Thanks, Raven." He then added, "By the way, when I cam into you're room, you were choking. It looked like you were in pain. What was going on?"

"Great. I knew you were going to ask that," Raven said.

"What was it?"

"It was nothing."

"You call nearly getting killed nothing? I have to know."

"Fine, but you must promise not to tell anyone."

Beast Boy nodded his head in agreement as Raven began her story. As he was told of the demon from Raven's mind, her emotions, and the dream being in the desert, worry and fear began to wrap around his soul. He didn't want to see Raven hurt. He wouldn't allow it.

"…And you must promise not to tell anyone." Raven finished.

"I can't."

"You have to!"

"Raven, if I don't, you could be putting yourself in danger."

"I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me."

"We did that against Trigon and won. What makes this-?"

It's different. I don't know much about the demon that was locked in my head other then he was suppose to make sure my Prophecy went as planned. If he can turn my original emotions into humans and try to kill me while I slept, then he must be deadly. He got of my head, so this is my problem. I also have to deal with Rage, who you encountered on the trip into my head. I may have told you how my emotions work before, but the game is different now."

"But I can help you fight."

"You can help by not telling anyone this. Please Beast Boy. Just do this for me."

Beast Boy looked at her, his gave once again becoming fixed on her eyes. Just looking at them made him realize the seriousness of the situation at hand. Raven wanted to handle this problem by herself. And after all they had been through? Hadn't she seen that her friends would stand by her no matter what? BB felt like yelling at her. He held himself back, of course. Raven would stand by her decisions no matter what. It was like she knew her friends would help here, but she still thought she had to go about her problems by herself.

And much to his dismay, he didn't try to talk her out of it. All he said was, "I understand." He then got from the foot of the bed and said, "I better go."

Right before he got to the door, Raven called out, "Wait."

Bb turned around and asked," Yeah?"

"Could you…for tonight…sleep with me?"

BB nearly fell over as he stammered out, "What!"

Raven blushed as she got the message and replied, "Not like that. I mean just sleep with me as in just lying with me in the bed and not doing anything intimate. My last dream may have been a message, but I would like someone by me in case it happens again."

"How come?"

"I just want someone to be near me in case something like my dream happened."

"But you said I'm a sound sleeper."

"If you feel me knocking against you-I mean…that's not-"

"I get it. Sure."

"Thanks, Beast Boy." Raven said as she slid up to the front of the b3d and slid into the covers, her head against the pillow.

(It's just being in the same bed. There is nothing going on that involves sex.) BB thought as he slid in next to her and got under the covers.

"Goodnight." Raven said as she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight," BB replied. Of course, he didn't fall to sleep that easily. For thirty minutes, he just looked up at the darkened ceiling, the silence only broken by Raven's small, rhythmic breathing.

(I know that she doesn't need my help,) BB thought,( but still, that's not an excuse. I have to protect her. Does she even know that I'm here for her?)

As if by answer, Raven then rolled in over in her sleep and her arms then moved over. Bb felt those slim arms of her wrap around his chest and pulled him closer to her. BB felt the warmth of her body against his. Thinking Raven was awake was doing this on her own account, BB turned over to ask her why. But her eyes were still closed as she stayed in that state of sleep.

(Did this mean anything?) BB asked himself. (Was she faking it?) BB wasn't complaining. He liked being this close to her. She was just so beautiful. One thing remained unchanged however.

Suddenly, BB leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "Raven, I don't know fi you can hear this. I know you're decision remains unchanged. That still doesn't kill how much I want to help you. I care about you. I never want to see you get hurt or killed. I will make sure it never happens."

He then put a put a hand over her and placed it on the small of her back. He closed his eyes and, for the first time in a week of sleepless nights, he dozed of to dream land.

_"How cute. Raven, it looks like you have a boyfriend. But why have him walk up to your dead body next to him. I will be an honorable being and fight you one on one. But business remains unfinished. Until that time, enjoy your paradise for now. I time, it will burn."_

As BB and Raven rest in the safety of each other's arms, the demon is slowly formulating something dark. Will Raven accept help or not? Chapter 8 is coming soon.


	8. Any thoughts?

Two Halves

I don't own _Teen Titans_.

Chapter 8: Any thoughts?

Beast Boy felt a warm breath of air against his face as he was slowly coming too. As his eyes opened, Raven's sleeping face appeared in front of him.

(What?) He asked as he looked on at the sleeping girl that was next to him.

His memory then began to pick up and he began to remember why he had ended up here. A smile creep along his face as he looked on at Raven. Moving his hand slowly away from her back, he carefully moved aside her hands, which were still wrapped around him. He then quickly and silently got up from her bed and walked over to her door.

Just before he opened it, he looked back over at Raven. He knew he was acting a little creepy, but his mind was on something else. He had slept peacefully for the first time in a week since Trigon attacked. Lying next to Raven was just so peaceful. It was as though some sort of calming aura had emitted from her body as she lay next to him and calmed his mind. A hard thing to do actually. With this new demon coming out, her emotions on the loose, and her want to take this on by herself, worry pretty much gripped his heart was still wrapped around it. But that night, when the two of them lay sleeping in each other's arms, all that worry and fear just disappeared. Even if that worry had come back, BB still remembered how peaceful that night with her had been.

(But did it mean anything?) BB thought.

That was something else he had to ponder. As he stood there in Raven's room, his back to the sleeping girl, he asked himself the true purpose of sleeping together. Well, she only wanted someone in case that demon tried to attack her in her dreams. If she were struggling in any way, BB would either hear or feel her. But as he thought over to when she had asked him, there seemed to be something else in her voice. It was like she _wanted_ him to be there. She did seem to enjoy it and she had him sleep in her bed instead of in a chair. Then there was when she put her arms around him and slept the whole night through like that. But she was sleeping when she had done that. But she might have been awake. Yet she looked like she was asleep. But still-

He was cut of as he heard Raven turn over in her bed. He thought to himself that his little mind debate would have to wait. He opened the door and slid out, closing it slowly behind him so it wouldn't make a lot of noise. But, Beast Boy didn't get five feet down the hall when he ran into Robin.

"Oh. Hey Robin," BB said as he stopped in front of the team leader.

One of the eyeholes of Robin's mask rose and he asked," Did you just come out of Raven's room?"

"Yeah."

"Were you in there all night?"

"I guess."

"Okay," Robin said as he continued to give BB that look. "Where you two doing it?"

"I knew you were going to get to that," BB said as he ran his hand through his hair.

Sensing BB had done something, Robin then asked," So you did?"

"We didn't. I was just sharing the bed with her?"

"And can I ask why?"

"Sure. She had a bad dream. She wanted someone to be with her. I didn't take advantage of her in anyway. I was just sleeping."

"Next to her," Robin reminded him.

"I didn't do anything to her. I just slept next to her. That's _it_." BB stressed the word it with a sort of annoyed tone.

Robin's gaze finally relaxed and he said," Sure, I can take your word. After all, you and Raven are good friends. On the days she doesn't kill you that is."

"Hey, I was just there for her. Friends do that for each other."

"You're right. Raven's lucky to have a friend like you."

Robin and BB then went there separate ways. As BB walked up the hall to the living room, he said to himself, "Raven is lucky to have a friend like me. And yet, I hope that it goes further then that."

A few minutes after BB had left, Raven woke from her slumber. She looked over on her right to see that the bed covers there had been overturned.

"What?"

She then remembered what BB had done for her last night.

"Oh yeah," she said as she giggled slightly.

Getting up, she grabbed a fresh uniform and took a quick shower. After drying off, she put on her leotard and was about to put on her cloak, put the recount of last night ran through her head once again and she realized something.

(I really enjoyed being with him like that.)

Well, of course. He was by her side in case she was attacked. He protected her. But there was something deeper to it. Being by his side, the warmth of their bodies keeping their warm, and holding each other. Raven was semiconscious last night when she did that. She could hardly believe she had done such a thing. She had almost pulled away, but that was when he said that he would protect her no matter what. That he did want to see her injured in any way.

But her emotions were losing, along with this mind demon. This was her problem. She didn't want anyone getting killed because of her. She knew they would help, but some problems had to remain on her account. But BB had told her otherwise. He was going to help her no matter what. That is unless he knew what she was doing. But what if he found out? What if he tried to help and died? Raven wouldn't allow that. She cared too much about him. She lo-

She stood there in the bathroom, her cloak held out in front of her by her hands and her hair hanging in damp strands. Did she almost say love? As in love him? That couldn't be. Where her feelings starting to show her truth or had she gotten a little out of hand just then?

She put on her cloak and gave her hair a quick brush as she this thought and her current predicament continued to go on.

(Not now. I have other matters to attend to.) She thought as she exited the bathroom. After a quick bite (Luckily BB wasn't there for nothing really awkward) and was just about to enter her room when Starfire came down the hall and stopped right next to her.

"Hi Starfire," Raven said.

"Raven. Are you okay?" Starfire asked.

Raven turned to the alien girl and replied, "Of course I am."

"It's just that with your emotions coming here, I sensed that you would be in greater distress."

"Thanks, but I am okay."

"That why did you have Beast Boy sleep with you last night?"

Raven froze upon hearing Star ask this. "Who told you?"

"Robin did. He saw Beast Boy leave your room. What was his purpose of doing so?"

"Well…he…" (I'm stuttering? How hard is it to tell what really happened?)

"Were you, as the human say, 'doing intercourse'? I always ask Robin about it but he sweats uncontrollably and-"

"It wasn't intercourse. I just had a nightmare and BB was just there to look out for me."

"Oh. That was very kind of Beast Boy. Why didn't you just tell me the truth while you stuttering?"

"I has something else on my mind, that's all. Nothing huge."

"Okay. Have a nice day," Starfire said as she walked down the hall and Raven entered her room.

When Raven was finally in her room, she leaned against her door and breathed a sigh of relief. That was close. She thought that if she spent any more time with her, Starfire might get the idea that she was in love with BB. Then there would be the giggling, the hugging, and the whole girl talk thing that Starfire loved doing. But one thing bothered her. Why did she just tell her that BB was there just to comfort her? Did she want it to be something else, other then just something a friend would do? What about what happened only a few minutes ago? She almost said the l word about BB.

(I can't do this right now. I have other matters to attend to,) she thought.

She was referring to her emotions being loose. Rage could wipe them out easily. The only problem was where to find them. She could go out into the city and look. Of course, that would just make the team suspicious. Also, there was the fact that there were over fifty thousand in the city. What were the chances that she would find them on foot? What if they had changed their appearances? She looked over at her clock just then and saw it read 10:30. She realizing how precious every second was. Raven didn't care about what she was taking. She had her mental powers. She would just have to go out into the city and scan through the masses of lives she was to protect in order to find her emotions. She would also have to keep her guard up, as her emotions might hold some grudges against her.

Right before she went, she reached into her belt and pulled out her communicator. She then placed it on her bed and said, "Sorry Beast Boy. I still need to take care of this on my own."

With her final words, she opened a black vortex in the floor and sank into it.

Can Raven find her emotions in time? Will Rage and the strange demon succeed? Chapter 9 is coming soon.


	9. Lambs to the Slaughter

Two Halves

I don't own _Teen Titans_.

Chapter 9: Lambs to the slaughter

The open air shopping mall/plaza on the east side of Jump was up and running by 11:00 AM. People came and went as they carried large shopping bags full of purchase items or take-out bag. The conversations spread amongst the ever-growing crowd soon became a drone. It was next to impossible to understand which voice belonged to who without getting close enough. For instance, if one were to have to the food court of the mall, one could see and hear amongst a very interesting group of lookalikes sitting around one of the tables.

"I sure do love this slurpie!" Happy shouted out with one of her ear to ear grins on her face. She was still dressed in Starfire's uniform from the previous night and was holding a large drink cup in one hand. "Strawberry is sooooo good."

"Yeah, great for you. Just let me think," Intellect said as he put her hand to against her face and drummed her fingers against her forehead. Her clothing had also changed. She now wore a brown blouse, brown pants, and a pair of black flats. She also changed her glasses from the coke bottle style to a one's with smaller lenses.

"What's to think about? I mean, we have money, new clothing, and I have a slurpie! What's to think about?"

"Our next course of action. We need to plan ahead for what the future will come to for us."

"The future going to be happy and wonderful. And in no time, the Titans are going to accept us." Happy then took another big sip of her slurpie and put on another one of her huge smiles.

"Acceptance is going to be the hardest part of our plan. You think the Titans are going to enjoy having five more Ravens?" Intellect asked as she removed her hand from her face.

"Six is better then one!"

"I was talking hypothetically. On our last visit, we seemed to interact well with the Titans. However, they may still have second thoughts on this. And then that might lead to how we got the new clothes. And then that will lead to how we acquired the money."

"You mean how _I_ got the money," Bravery stated as to correct Intellect. She now wore a green tank top, baggy camo pants, and a pair of reflector shades. Her feet were propped up on the table, revealing the black combat boots now on them. "I sneaked into the bank and scored us a good seven hundred to last us for a while." Bravery then patted the left pocket for her pants were a huge bulge was.

"You still knocked out three guards for no reason."

"Hey. I may have some sweet ninja skills, but what's the point if the ninja can't use some sweet combat maneuvers."

"But Bravery. We still stole the money. Its not right," Timid said. She now sported black jeans, black sneakers, and a grey shirt that was hidden under her black sweatshirt, which had the hood up over her head.

Bravery looked and her and asked, "So what? You still used the money to buy your clothes, just like the rest of us."

"Yeah but…the money…I mean…" Now feeling even worse, Timid let out a whimper and hung her head down.

"Hey! Don't be such a let down," Happy stated as she put her slurpie down.

"It's not my fault Timid is always a wimp."

"Stop it right now!" Intellect ordered. "We shouldn't be arguing amongst ourselves and instead focus on the problem at hand."

"We get it: the Titan might not let us in the group. Don't worry. I'll just us some of my negation skills," She then turned her left hand into a fist and slammed it into her open palm right hand.

"I don't want the Titans to hate us even more," Intellect said.

"They wouldn't as long as you, me, Bravery, Happy, and Love stay close." Intellect then looked around the group and asked," Speaking of which, where is Love?"

"Over there," Happy replied as she pointed off to her right.

Everyone looked to where she was pointing to see Love sitting three tables down from the group. She was still dressed in her pink cloak and leotard. Her head was in her hands and she had an expression of extreme depression.

"She's been like that ever since we regrouped last night. Hasn't eaten, drank, or talked since."

"What's eating her?" Bravery asked.

"I don't know, but it's ruining our day. I'm going to find out what it is," Happy stated as she got up from her chair.

"Happy, maybe you shouldn't-" Intellect was halted as Happy began to walk over to Love's table. "Why doesn't anyone listen to me?"

Upon getting to Love, Happy sat down in a chair next to Love and said, "Hi Love. What's the matter?"

Love didn't answer, just continued looking forward with that blank stare of hers.

"You want something to eat?"

No answer came from Love.

"Aren't you tried of wearing those old clothes? We can go shopping and get you some new clothes. You know, the really short skirts and midriff tees you always talk about."

Love then turned to her and replied," What's the point?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why should we change how we look…" she was then overtaken by sobs, cutting her speech up," when…what you…want…doesn't…care about you?" she then started to sob more heavily and tears began to slowly drip form her eyes.

Happy put her arm around her and said," What is this all about? You're starting to sound like Timid."

"Last night, I tried to get Beast Boy to like me, as everyone else was trying to get everyone else to like him, but I realize its never…going to work." Another round of heavy sobbing came from her mouth for a few seconds util she continued on," But then I got the idea that it wouldn't work."

"But you're just like Raven. You just like BB more."

"Is that enough though? That's what came through my mind when I tried to carry it out. What if he found out I was a fake? I bet he loves the other Raven more. I just know it. I know even that the real Raven conflicts with her love, which I know of, but she just seems that she deserves him. I hate saying it, but it's the truth," Love finished as she wiped her eyes on her cloak.

"Don't worry about that. Who cares?"

"But I-"

"Listen up. We have a new life. We can get money, clothes, food, anything. The original Raven just plain forgot about us. She might get BB. But you can get any boy you want. We can set ourselves aside and have a great life. We are now humans and do whatever we want."

All of a sudden, a new voice said, "She's right you know."

The two looked up to see Rage looking down at them. She was dressed in her blood red leotard and cloak. Looking into her hood, the two could see her four red eyes and her grinning mouth, revealing many fanged teeth.

"Rage! You were saved too?" Happy asked eccentrically as she and Love got up from their tables.

"Yes, the demon saved me as well. I was just lying low for a while."

"Just like you," Intellect said. Looking to her left, she saw Intellect, Bravery, and Timid walk over. "What are you planning now?"

"Nothing. I see that most of you have taken full advantage of the real world's services."

"Stop getting to from the point. We aren't going to trust you. Not since that fiasco in Raven's mind a while ago."

"How about I beat the answers out of her?" Bravery asked as she raised a fist into the air.

"Calm yourselves. I just want to enjoy life."

"At the expense of human lives?" Intellect asked.

"Always the thinking type, aren't you? I have a new identity. I may look like the original as the rest of you, but I am different. I deserve a chance to be free. A change to begin life a new."

All of sudden, Happy ran over to her and gave her a bear hug. "That's awesome. Now we can all be sisters!"

"Yeah, sisters. About that," Rage said as she pulled Happy off of her, "it's just…what I said…I can't believe you took that bullshit as the truth."

Before anyone could act, Rage then formed black energy around her hand and swiped at Happy's neck in a karate chop like action. A huge cut appeared in the middle of her throat and blood began to squirt out of it in jets and land all over Rage's face and clothes. Struggling for breath, Happy's smile disappeared from her face and she fell backwards. She hit the table, only to snap her head to her chest and then hit the ground.

Timid let out a scream of horror and ducked under a table. It took a few seconds for the crowd to look towards the source of the scream and get the message. Upon seeing the bleeding girl and the other girl with blood on her face, they too screamed and started to run. This caused those in front of them to scream and run, not knowing of why they were doing it. In no time, the shopping center was empty of the crowds and sales attendees, leaving only six girls: four shocked, one smiling hideously, and another dying.

With everyone gone, Rage then licked her lips of the blood and stated, "Not bad. Could have used some seasoning though."

"You bitch!" Bravery yelled as she ran towards Rage, her fist ready to strike. Rage raised her hand and shot a black energy orb at her stomach. Upon making contact, Bravery was knocked backwards into a soda cart, which caved in under her weight as she hit it.

"Back to the meal," Rage stated. She then picked up the slowly dying body of Happy be the front of her leotard and brought her up to her face. She let out a smirk upon seeing Happy's eyes roll into the back of her head and her mouth struggling for breath. Rage then made a sucking motion with her mouth and suddenly a pink cloud emerged from Happy's mouth and went into Rage's. Finished with this, she threw the body behind her. It slid on the floor, leaving a bloody streak behind it, and finally the body of Happy lay still, no breath or movement whatsoever.

"You…You…"Intellect stuttered out as the scene ended.

"Finally you say something. I was beginning to think you died of shock," Rage remarked.

Collecting herself, Intellect said," You killed her. She refereed to you as a sister. You cretin!"

"A cretin you say? Looks like you're using big words yet again to hurt me. How sad."

"What was that?" Love asked.

"The essence of Happy. Or more precise, her soul."

"Her soul? You ate her soul?"

"It tasted pretty good. Just like all the others."

"That's why they aren't her. You devoured them!" Intellect stated,

"Well my secret's out. Yes, I did eat them. The demon that brought you here fed them to me. He wanted to me to become stronger, since I had more potential then all of you. But, to get even more power, he took the remaining five of you and turned you into humans. By letting you have some fun, you soul's could become been more filling. When I devour you, I will have enough power."

"The demon? What is he planning?"

"I'm not telling my dinner that!"

"Where you diner unless you fight us for it!" Bravery yelled out as she got up from the cart and her hands became charged in black energy. Lover and Intellect followed suit, charging their hand with black energy as well. Timid still remained under the chair.

"How cute. Even those non-violent are standing against me. Very well. You will get a fight. But just remember: when I finish with you, you'll be begging me to devour you."

_Raven…Help us…_

Raven was in the downtown section only a few miles from their location when this message entered her mind.

…_Help us…_

She froze right in the middle of the sidewalk she was son as people passed around her body.

…_Help us…_

Like she creepy broken record, its ghost like message popped into her mind continually. She would normally question who this was, but she was sure of the owner. The voice was of one of her loose emotions. Was it Timid? Intellect? Or maybe…

_Help us!_

This time, the voice was loud enough to send a ringing to her ears. She cringed as she felt it surge through her mind. It was the wake up call she needed. No time to think over the owner's voice. She had to find her emotions. And judging by how loud the message was, they were up to their necks in trouble. Most likely its Rage. She began to teleport to the source, but stopped herself. Doing so could be a risk and she could lose the signal.

_Help…us…_

"Damn it!" she said as she then rose into the air flew once again felt around for the source of the voice.

There, south of her. But it was getting weaker.

(Please be safe).

She then flew off towards the voice and whatever was happening.

Back at Titans Tower, the rest of the team was relaxing in the common room when the alert computer went off. Robin walked over to it and worked around on it, seeing what the problem was.

"What do we got?" Cyborg asked as he got up from the sofa where he had been playing a game with Beast Boy.

"Disturbance over at the shopping center. Possible causality. Titans, move!"

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg headed off to the garage, while BB went off to Raven's room to get her.

He knocked on the door and said," Raven, trouble over in the city. W have to go."

He received no response.

"We have to leave now."

No answer still.

"You okay on there?"

When a third time had passed without an answer, he risked his neck and began to open the door. Surprisingly, it was unlocked and slid opened with ease. He looked into the room and saw that Raven was in there. Instead, he saw something that filled him with an unbelievable level of fear. Resting on the bed was her communicator.

"Damn it Raven!" he yelled as he ran off to tell the others. (Please don't be where I think you are.)

Will the emotions survive Rage's onslaught? What will Raven find when she reaches the shopping center? Chapter 10 is coming soon.


	10. More for me

Two Halves

I don't own _Teen Titans_.

Chapter 10: More for me

Raven increased her flight speed as the voice in her head became less and lessin its volume. It was barely a whisper as she continued to follow the path. She looked down at the city I order to get any signs of trouble. But her visual continued to be unsuccessful. The only lead she had was the voice in her head.

She continued to tell herself that they would be okay, that her emotions could be okay. However, doubt was still grasped over her hope. The cry she felt was of pain. They were in danger and they were losing. They could possibly be dead. But Raven couldn't except that. They were in trouble and she had to save them. Forget what the demon said. They may be copies, but they were once a part of her. She couldn't let them die. Yet the possibility of death was becoming…

It stopped.

She halted her flight and hovered in mid air as the worst scenario was beginning to play out. The voice has stopped its plea. She reached out with her mind to try and find it yet again. No luck came. The voice was no more.

(Damn. Come on. Please be okay,) she thought.

She then heard the faint noise of sirens from beneath her. Looking down, she notice five squad cars up in front of the open-air mall. Still looking, she could see the officers behind their cars, gun drawn and discussing amongst themselves. A crowd of people stood behind the barricade, obviously wandering what was going on.

"Not now!" she yelled.

Another damn villain crisis. Must be the HIVE five or Mumbo screwing around again. Cops are either waiting for the team or are just to damn scared to move in. She didn't have time for this. But, she had to fill her civic duty and play hero. She flew down lower to see into the mall. But she saw she would wish she hadn't.

"Oh God. Please don't. Just please don't," she said as she saw what was in there.

She flew down into the mall and put her hood down as she tried to tell herself that she wasn't seeing this. But it was truth. And it hurt.

Her emotions were here. At least the good ones. But she was too late. Rage had gotten to them first and had disposed of them. She looked around at this battlefield and looked at the bodies of her emotions. They wore different clothes, but she could tell them apart like they were family. To her far right in black clothing was Timid. Her body was against a wall. The wall behind her was cracked and dried blood had etched onto the wall and became a halo around her head making her look like a dead religious figure in real life instead of a stained glass window. A little ways next to her was Love still in her purple leotard and cloak. Her cloak had been torn off and her frail body was laying in a pool of fresh blood. She probably died last. Hanging out of a store window was the upper body of Bravery, who was clad in commando like wear. Reflector glasses hung askew on her face and pieces of large broken glass fragments jetted out from under her along with one large piece embedded on her forehead.

Over near the tables was Happy. But the face of that smiling girl Raven had known was gone. He face was now unsmiling and it was on a head that was hanging off of a sliced neck. Dried blood stained the Starfire uniform she had borrowed, making her look like a victim on Halloween. The worst had to be Intellect. She was dressed in some kind of business like clothing. She was at the bottom of the flagpole, which had been drilled into her stomach. Dried blood was down the length of the pole. A pair of glasses laid to her side which were bent and the lenses shattered

"No. No," Raven weakly said as she dropped to her knees and her body trembled all over. She then slammed her fist into the ground and yelled," Noooooooo!"

Still bent over, tears began to course from her eyes as this grisly murder scene continued to remain in her head. They were dead. They had been killed. Their corpses had been dishonored. Raven felt like she was in her own Hell. And the worst part is that she could have stopped it. If only she knew what became of them if she became pure. She could have saved them. She could have brought them into this world. They could have been friends. None of this would have happened. It was her fault. It was all her fault.

Just then, off to her side, a cough broke the dead silence that had filled this spot. Raven looked up and turned her head slightly to the side to see the cough was generating from Love. Her chest was moving up and down as she was breathing, but it was very slow and the breathing was just in short gasps of air.

Raven quickly ran over to the body and dropped to her knees. She then wrapped one arm around the body and another around her head. She then lifted it up and cradled it, looking into the slowly fading eyes of her emotion.

Giving a meek smile, Love said," Hi, Raven. What took you so long?"

"Hang in there. I'll try to heal you," Raven replied. She then removed her arm from around Love's body and lifted her hand up in order to begin her healing. But suddenly, Love shook her head.

"No. The healing wouldn't work. I talking to you through only a portion of my soul."

"What are you talking about?"

"Rage ate the other emotions souls. That demon, from your mind, he…he made his human…so our power could grow and she could gain it. We tried to fight…but our efforts…were futile."

"No. No. You did fine," Raven lied.

"Don't lie. It never helps."

"I'm sorry. Its just that…I wanted to help you…but I couldn't…I should of…"

Raven began to feel tears run down her face yet again. Love then weakly lifted one of her hands and slowly wiped her eyes with them.

"Don't cry for your follies. It was our fault. The demon told us you forgot about us on purpose. But, you…wouldn't do that, right?"

"Of course not. I would of helped you if I knew," Raven replied.

Love smiled again and said," That's nice. I like to…hear that. Maybe when…I go to the other life, I can tell the others if they are there. Then we can wait for you with our…hearts filled with joy. Do you think we'll go to the otherlife?"

"Yes," Raven replied, not knowing either.

"That would be nice. I would like…to see mom again." Love then let out a raspy cough that made Raven want to break out in tears at not being able to quell her suffering.

"Raven…you have to beat Rage…and the demon. If they keep…going, they will harm others."

"Don't worry. I will,"

"And Raven."

"Yes."

"I have to hurry for my time is sort. It's about…Beast Boy. When you went on your...date, I tried to take you down. But I didn't. For that…I don't deserve your sympathy."

"Hey, don't be like that. I understand-"

"Not yet you don't. Love…is confusing. I do things…that don't epitomize the true meaning of love. I am your love…for Beast Boy."

"But I-"

"I no you are unsure of…it. But I sense it in your new love. It is uncertain, but time…can do amazing things. You will…see…the truth. You will experience…the love…you…want." With her last breath, which felt to Raven like she was waving goodbye as her little bit of spirit left her, her body finally went limp and her head feel limply to the side, the eyes finally closed.

Raven clutched the corpse tightly to her body and whispered, "I will avenge you."

"To bad I didn't get all of her. Stupid little bitch didn't fill me up," Rage replied a few feet in front of Raven.

Raven slowly put down the now dead Love and got to her feet. Lifting her head up, she locked her gaze with Rage. Her eyes were now perching into Rage with waves of anger and disgust.

"How dare you harm them and humiliate their bodies!" Raven yelled at her.

Rage let out a bellowing laugh and replied," Harm them? Kill them? They were all ready dead. They should have kept an open mind, but you forgot about them and it lead to their deaths."

"If I knew, I would have helped them."

"That's your fault alone. And that crap about them going to heaven, they aren't going anywhere. Love maybe, but not the others. They're in me and they tasted pretty good going down."

"You!" Raven yelled as she then flew straight at Rage. She immediately sent a high kick right at her. Before it made contact, Rage caught her foot and threw Raven to the ground. Once on the ground, Rage then tried afoot stomp. Raven threw herself backward to avoid the blow and brought herself back up. She then tried to punch Rage, who blocked it and retaliated with her own. Raven ducked under this and tried an uppercut. Rage dodged the blow and came in with a crescent kick. Raven blocked the blow and then threw another punch at Rage, getting her right in the mouth.

Rage cried out in surprise and jumped away. Blood started to flow in a small trickle from her mouth. She put her finger on it and looked at the blood on her fingertip. "Impressive. At least you made me bleed unlike this other infidels."

"Shut up!' Raven yelled.

"By the way, do you like what I did with the bodies? I decided stealing their souls wasn't enough and corpse vandalism would be more dramatic. It was excellent of how precise I was in getting the pole right into Intellect's middle."

"I said shut up!" Raven yelled as she then wrapped a table in black energy and threw it at Rage. Rage punched the table just then and it broke into two pieces that went to her left and right.

"I thought you now used white energy? Oh well, I think you still can't let those good old days of having demon energy go."

"I am not a demon anymore."

"In spirit you aren't, but you are still the daughter of Trigon, in body and to the eyes of others. You and me are always going to be called 'Daddy's little girl'."

Raven then wrapped another table in black energy and threw it at Rage, who jumped over it.

"I may be born of his blood, but I will not be related to him in any way."

"You're right. He's 'dead' to you. But, you have to admit, he had some character unlike that mother of ours."

"Never talk about her!"

"Come on. She was a coward. She had no faith in you or any of the emotions. She just allowed Trigon to murder her. You know what, if I were exactly like you, which I am glad I am not, I would of wished that she died giving birth to me. I would rather have a dead mother then a coward."

Raven suddenly felt intense anger wash over her. She then chanted the all too familiar "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" and from her right hand shot out a black lighting bolt. It surged along the ground, breaking up pieces of the pavement as it went straight towards Rage. Rage put up a black energy shield around her and deflected the bolt into the air. Dissolving the shield, she then chanted as well and out of the ground came a huge mound of earth wrapped in black energy. She chucked it right at Raven, but Raven raised her left hand and shot out an energy ball of at the projectile. It exploded and sent out a light cloud of dust over the area.

With that done, Raven pointed and finger at Rage and yelled, "Never! Never talk of my mother like that!"

"Come now, she can be called my mother too. I'm essentially the same thing," Rage replied.

"You aren't like me!"

"And what about the others? Huh? Would you accept them?"

"I would."

"Right, like you would. You didn't care about any of us. You even lied to Love as she lay dying and that's really low even for you. And Timid once thought you saw us as your sisters. You really are pathetic."

"I would allow them to live together with me! If they came to me, I could have helped!" Raven stated.

"Yeah right. But they were only focused on being accepted as their own persons. But, in the end, they were just the same as you. I too follow such a path."

"Even you want to be recognized as a different person even if you just talked for the other's goals as being in shame?" Raven asked.

"I don't want to become a different person. I want to be the new _you_. I just needed to absorb the other one to gain some strength, all thanks to that demon. Of course, I will need to absorb your soul to ascend to my strongest level. And after that, people are going top notice this face as the new Raven," Rage replied as she pointed to her four eyed, fanged mouth face.

"And you think that demon will let you go on with this?"

"You bet. I know the whole 'never trust a demon' thing, but he gets me the power and hasn't tried to stop me yet. I guess he's just making it up so he can see a good show."

"I think you are on a pathetic journey for dominance, but I will stop you."

"It wouldn't be pathetic after I take over your identity and turn this world upside-down. So come on. Let us she who will win: Light or Darkness!"

Upon saying this, Rage then wrapped three chairs in black energy and hurled them at Raven. Raven ducked and dodged under the projectiles and then flew at Rage. She grabbed her around the waist and flew into the wall behind Rage, knocking her into it. Raven flew back and then suddenly Rage launched herself from the wall at Raven. She delivered a spin kick to Raven that sent the girl flying away from her. Rage followed that blow with a black energy beam going right for the crippled Raven.

Raven recovered control over her body just in time to block the beam with an energy shield. She then generated three black energy disks in front of her and sent them spinning straight at Rage. Rage knocked them back with swipes of her hand. Raven dodged two of the projectiles, but took one of them right across her check. A small cut now appeared at it was slowly leaking blood.

"Come on? The battle has yet to escalate and we only have done minor damage to each other. I was expecting a challenge," Rage stated.

"I still have power to spare," Raven replied.

"Oh really, then let's see it!"

Suddenly, a black mass formed over Rage. It formed itself into a giant black raven with four red eyes. Raven did the same, a black mass forming over her and taking the form of a black raven with red eyes. The two ravens then let out loud caws and flew at each other. Upon hitting each other, a blast of black light that filled the mall and about half of Jump, momentarily blinding most of the residents. When the dust settled, the two combatants were as they were. However, Rage was smiling and her red eyes seemed to be filled with amusement.

"What's so funny?" Raven asked.

"I'm just surprised at how weak you are," Rage replied.

"How so?"

"Well, where's that white magic you used on Trigon? I wanted to see it in action. Is it that you feel pity towards me? Or is it that you can't use it? I am guessing that the last question was the right one."

Raven didn't answer, but she felt as though Rage had finally hit her with a psychological shot and it was going to get worse.

"So you can't use it. Do you even now how to activate it? You say you are done with the past, but it still holds on to you. You are so pathetic."

"Shut up and fight me!"

"I see I got you there. Oh well, no white magic means I can beat you. I have only yet to start this fight. When I'm done with you, you're going to beg me to finish you off."

Suddenly, a black energy rope came flying out of the ground behind Rage and wrapped around her right arm.

"What?" Rage asked out loud.

Three more ropes came then and wrapped around her free arm and two legs. The, out of the ground rose the towering form of the demon from Raven's mind. The strands were coming from his cloak, which was now opened. But inside of it was nothing more then a vast darkness.

"What are you doing?" Rage asked as she turned her head and stared into the demon's eyes.

"My dear. You have served your purpose," he replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Isaid you would get stronger, but I didn't say you would keep it. I wouldn't let that power go to waste on such a bland life form."

"But you promised!

"Don't you know the number one rule on demons: You never trust them!"

Suddenly, Rage felt to the ground and the ropes began dragging her into the creature's cloak. She roared with anger and tried to pull against the bindings. It was to no avail, for she was dragged into the darkness and disappeared into it. The demon then wrapped his cloak back up to cover the darkness that was his body and then all of a sudden, he let out a bellowing roar and a red color could be seen through his black cloak. The glow then ended and he fixed his gaze on Raven, a smile spreading across his face.

"Nice to see you again," he replied.

"Can't say the same," Raven stated.

"Sorry about the trance. It's needed so I can get my power boost."

"I take it that power was never meant to be for Rage."

"Correct, my dear. I survived not getting wiped out when you lost your demon mind, but I tookthe emotions for absorption. However, I decided that if I could concentrate the power into one of the emotions, I could increase my all ready impressive strength by ten folds just by absorbing one of them. I just gained Rage's trust, feed her some essences, turned the remaining one's into humans and got her to absorb them. And I can tell you that this strength is unbelievable, my niece."

"Niece?"

"You're kidding me. Haven't you wondered why I can absorb your emotions so easily? Or why I have lived in your head? Might as well get this out of the way. Trigon the Terrible…is my brother."

Raven's eyes went wide with shock just then. "Trigon's brother?"

"You really should have took the time to think it over. That makes me your uncle."

"I am not part of Trigon or any of his bloodline! What are your plans? Domination just as your brother?"

"My plan is a little more organized unlike that fools. But, it has the general idea as his. You know: fire, death, and all that good stuff."

"Not if I can stop it!" Raven yelled as she lifted her right hand and shot a black energy orb at the demon. It hit him, but he just laughed. He then suddenly materialized from his original spot to in front of Raven. Taking his lower right hand, he wrapped it around her head and lifted her up. He then sent a wave of black electricity through his arm and into her body. Her body went rigid and her muffled cries were heard for a few seconds before stopping.

"Sweet child. Without being in your mind, my powers herehave no limits. Also, the powers I have acquired have giving me even greater strength. They make your current energy weaker then mine. If you want to stop me, you better get that pure magic foryours working. Otherwise, everything you protect and care for will be destroyed. Especially-"

"Oh my God!"

The demon turned his head towards the entrance of the mall to see the Titans standing there, their faces shocked at what lay before them.

"I was waiting for some challenge. Your friend sadly didn't provide it."

Beast Boy looked at the demon. He looked at the dead bodies of Raven's emotions before him. But mots of all, he saw the unconscious Raven in the demon's grasp. She was hurt because he wasn't there for her. But not anymore. Anger engulfed his body as he charged at the demon.

"Beast Boy! Stop!" Robin shouted.

However, Beast Boy droned him out. Leaping into the air, he took the form of a gorilla and raised his arm back to drive this bastard into the ground.

A demon who says he posseses unspeakable power. But how strong is this being? The Titans are about to face the brother of Trigon, but can they survive? Chapter 11 is coming soon!


	11. Pathetic really

sTwo Halves

I don't own _Teen Titans_.

Chapter 11: Pathetic really.

As Beast Boy was coming down from the air and towards the creature, His anger was reminding him of what had happened. The emotions of Raven lay dead all over the battlefield because of some stupid mishap. An unconscious Raven was in the demon's grasp. The demon smiling with glee at what he had done. How the demon had tried to kill Raven in her sleep. This thing wasn't going to harm Raven. Beast Boy was going to stop him. And as his gorilla form brought its fist down onto the creature's head, he was only hoping to drive that thing into the ground.

Of course, the creature wasn't going to go down that easily. Lifting up his upper right arm, he shot forth a mass of black energy that shot upwards and wrapped around Beast Boy. He was stopped dead in the air as the substance engulfed him. He was then thrown away into a wall on the upper floor of the shopping center. Making contact, it left a huge crater where he hit and then he slid down to the ground to the ground.

"Just as hopeless as this one," the demon stated as he lifted up raven's body. He then flung it to the side, where it rolled around on the floor like a rag doll before lying face up on the ground.

"What have you done to her?" Robin yelled at the creature.

"What I have done would be considered nothing. Not like what I will do to you!" the demon yelled. He then fired off a black energy beam from his hand right at the three Titans

"Titans, Go!" Robin yelled as the three jumped out of the way of the beam, which exploded as it hit its target zone.

Cyborg slid across the ground to avoid the shot and readied his Sonic Cannon. Taking aim, he fired off the weapon's blue beam at the creature's midsection. The creature dropped one of his arms suddenly and deflected the blast away from him.

"Can't break through a strong defense," the demon stated as it turned towards Cyborg.

"Not until I break it!" he yelled as he fired off three more beams from his weapon. They too were deflected into the air by the creature's arms and only resulted in the demon laughing its head off. Cyborg then fired off one a shot to the head aimed for the head. The creature knocked aside the beam with one of his upper arms, sending it off in another direction.

"Still can't put up a good fight since our last battle," the demon stated as he then put together the hands of his lower arms and placed them out in front of him. He then fired from his combined palms an energy beam at the cybernetic warrior. Cyborg was taken off guard by how fast the beam was and it knocked him into the far wall, along with the beam knocking off a good portion of his chest armor.

Robin then went in with his boo staff out and swinging it in an arc at the creature. The demon blocked one of the blows and then the overhead swing that followed the last attack. Robin then tried a barrage of thrusts. The demon blocked these attacks with just his palm. Robin then went in for two more sings with his staff. The creature blocked one and on the second he grabbed the staff around the middle.

Bringing his face in close to Robin's, he said, "The boy wonder. You're not so much of a wonder you know."

Cringing at the rancid breath that erupted from the beast's mouth, Robin asked," What do you want?"

"To see you suffer," the demon replied. Using his lower hand, he plowed it into Robin's face and sent the kid flying away until he landed right into the ground, a bloody gash now over his left eye from the punch. The demon then snapped the boo staff he was still holding with as simple snap of his fingers.

Starfire was over where raven was, leaning over her and just about to get her out of there. She then flew up into the air as a black energy disk sailed past where she had been standing.

"Can't have you move her just yet, my dear. Not until I am through with her," the demon stated as he looked up at the alien.

"You will not have such a pleasure," Starfire yelled as she charged her hands up and fired off a few starbolts. The demon fired from his upper arms dark energy orbs. They hit the starbolts dead on and exploded the starbolts upon impact. Star halted her assault upon seeing her attacks weren't working, but not without dodging a few more of the projectiles the demon was launching at her. She then flew behind the demon at prepared herself for a massive starbolts blast. However, it was when she was charging up that she saw the demon's second face. And it was ready for her.

"I see you!" the face with the frozen frown yelled as a black energy beam erupted from its mouth. It went flying right towards Starfire and she screamed as it hit her body. She was knocked out cold and she plummeted to the ground. All of a sudden, Robin leaped out to where she was about to hit and caught her in her arms.

As he knelt to the ground and held her, the demon turned the front half of him towards Robin and asked," Isn't attacking an enemy from behind deemed cowardly?"

Robin took one hand off of Starfire and went to his utility belt, pulling out three birderangs. He tossed them at the demon quickly. However it caught them with three of its hands and crushed them to powder. Behind him, Cyborg managed to recover from his unconsciousness, still holding the spot where most of his armor had been chipped off, and opened up the missile launchers on his shoulders. Out shot twelve small missiles that went straight for the creature. The other face the creature shot out energy beams from its eyes that intercepted the missiles and exploded them before reaching the intended target. Starfire recovered from the blast and retaliated by launching a massive starbolt at the front of the being being. He just calmly raised a round black energy shield up in front of him and the blast just exploded on that.

"His defenses are formidable. He can defend himself from all sides," Starfire commented.

"_If_ he can see," Robin stated as he drew out a small round ball. He threw it at the ground in front of the demon and it covered the area around him with smoke.

"Now!" Robin yelled.

At this command, Robin threw an explosive disk towards where the creature was, followed up with an energy beam from Star's eyes and a shot from Cyborg's Sonic Cannon. The three attacks struck at the same time and a massive explosion erupted from where they had hit. When it cleared, they saw that all that was there was most of the floor paneling destroyed and a huge scorch mark.

"Is it over?' Cyborg asked as he and the others looked on at the spot where the blast had hit.

Just then, out of the ground there came a black vortex. And out from the vortex came the demon; his arms folded in front of him and his grin even wider then before.

"Are you done yet? I can't believe how sad this battle is. You humans can barely-"

He was cut short as a screech was emitted from the air. He looked up only to then twist his body back and forth in pain and scream painfully. This was because a green falcon and soared from the air and was now clawing and peaking at his face. One of the talons had hit his upper left eye and crimson blood was shooting out of it.

(Never though these things could bleed like us,) Bb thought as he caught the blood out of the corner of the falcon's eye. (Bastard hit me harder then I thought. If I didn't wake up sooner, I wouldn't have been able to take him off guard.)

The demon then grabbed BB off of his face and threw him into the air. BB flapped his wings to recover from being thrown and landed perfectly on the ground. He then transformed into a raptor and let out a scream from the prehistoric creature's mouth. The demon turned his face towards BB, showing off the black space with hanging red flesh that had been where BB had gotten his eye. Even though that stupid frozen grin was still there, it had suddenly curved into something more sinister and the eyes were full of hatred and malice. BB then charged at the creature, claws ready to try and slash into it. But the demon suddenly ran forward and slashed into BB. Beast Boy could feel the hot claws entering his skin, puncturing his flesh, and then the hot blood against his morph's skin. He staggered a few more feet down the line before falling over. He transformed into his human mood in order for the wound to heal, but a tear appeared in his clothing and his wound suddenly reopened in the exact same place with the blood pouring out in another steady stream.

"Beast Boy!" Cyborg yelled as he began to run over to his fallen comrade.

"Enough!" The creature suddenly yelled. He then raised his lower arms and upper right arm at Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg respectively. This time, out emerged red balls instead of black ones. They hit their targets dead on and the Titans were knocked backwards into the mall stores, the windows shattering and shelves crashing as they did so. Seeming satisfied, He then turned his injured face towards Beast Boy, who was kneeling and the other to press down on his wound to try to halt the bleeding.

"Don't try transforming. The wound I apply to you will open up and bleed unless proper treatment is given. I was going to use it on Raven, but you hurt me. I will not let a human who has damaged the pure flesh of demons live on this Earth! When hell has come, I will do things to you that will make this seem merciful. By the way, don't worry about the others. Raven will die when the time has come. The others I have left a little parting gift. I hope that your last minutes be slow and painful."

"You bastard!" Bb yelled, but reeled over as he felt the pain surge through his body at an even stronger pace. The demon laughed at his suffering and then disappeared into the ground into an open black vortex.

After this had happened, Raven was finally regaining her consciousness. She opened her eyes, but the world was blurry at first and on its side.

(Was it a dream?) She asked herself. She put down her left hand to get up, but cringed at the pain she felt. Her wrist was broken. She was still in her own hell. There was the damaged landscape. There were her dead emotions. But there was now something even worst. There was Beast Boy, kneeling on the ground and blood pouring from his side.

"Beast Boy!" Raven yelled as she got up with her uninjured hand and ran over to him.

"Raven. Thank God you're okay," BB said through clenched teeth.

"Can't say the same for you," she said as she bent down and moved his hands from his wound. (Damn it. This just had to happen,) she thought as she saw how serious the wound was. And yet she believed it to be her fault. He came to save her. He was hurt. He could of-

She went back to his wound and placed her uninjured hand over it. A blue aura flowed from her hand and washed over his wound. In no time, the wound had patched back up and Beast Boy could feel slightly stronger now.

"Raven, I-"

"Be careful. You lost a lot of blood. Where are the others?"

All it took was the bloodcurdling screams of the other Titans to make Raven's hell become even worse.

What has befallen the Titans? Will the demon be stopped? Chapter 12 is coming soon!


	12. To end the suffering

Two Halves

I don't own _Teen Titans_.

Chapter 11: To end the suffering.

They kept screaming and Beast boy couldn't stop it. They just kept screaming. They were in pain and he could not anything about it.

This kept going around in his head as he was in the medical wing of the Tower, sitting at a desk. He was staring into a computer that was monitoring the other Titan's heart rates and signs. But it wasn't looking good. He didn't want to look over to where the injured Titans lay. He had the computer to keep him busy. It said their heart rates were more intense, but they were still holding up. But those screams. Those Goddamn screams. They just kept coming. Forcing his head to turn. Forcing him to see what he couldn't cure. And just like that, he found his gazed fixed on them.

They were on three separate beds, but they weren't in comfort at all. Amidst the wires coming from their bodies were metal straps. They struggled against them like a wild animal in bondage. Each of them, however, had to be locked down differently. Robin was given the standard four leather straps tightly around his legs, thighs, and chest. Cyborg was covered from his feet to his neck in an alloy body cast. Starfire was strapped down just as Starfire, but her hands were wrapped in strong alloy. Her eyes had an alloy strap across them.

The only thing that was free was their mouth. That was the worst part. They had to be left uncovered. This allowed their screams to just erupt out. It was horrible. It was like invisible instruments were torturing them. Those sounds could chill one's spine even if they a person was used to this noise. Once in a while, there was the word, "Mom!", "Dad!", "No!", or some random alien speech. They just made Beast Boy sick to his stomach.

Finally, their was that symbol. Imprinted on the stomach portion of everyone was a red dagger. Reminded him of Trigon's symbol. His personal emblem of destruction. Raven was once a carrier of such a symbol. But they had been cleansed from her body. And now the curse had hit them in another form. Whatever the cause was, the marks were most likely the cause of this. Beast Boy made the mistake of touching them and nearly had Robin ripped his arms off.

And so here they were, twisting and screaming with those damned symbols on them. They were like this when Raven and Beast Boy found them. They were like this when they got them back to the tower. They were like this as they brought them here and strapped them down so they wouldn't hurt themselves or each other. And Beast Boy had to watch them. And then worst part was that he kept thinking he deserved the torture they were going through.

The screams finally got to him. He reached over and turned on the voice order feature on the medical computer, he said into the speaker, "Computer, release straps only when patients' heart rates have decreased. Repeat…only when hearts rates decrease." The machine beeped in relay as a confirmation message appeared on scream. He opened the door, but stopped ion the middle of it. He looked behind him, once again seeing the tortured bodies of his comrades and their screams. He turned his head quickly and walked into the hallway, the door closing behind him and sealing off the screams. But they were still there.

"Goddamn it!" BB yelled as he brought his fist into the wall.

He could not block out the screams. Closing the door wouldn't work. They were still hanging around in his mind like gas vapors. He could hear them no matter what. It was that demons fault for doing this to them. But Beast Boy felt like he was suffering even greater. The demon wanted him to bleed to death rather then experience what they were going through. That creature probably knew he would survive. Must have had a different suffering in mind for him rather then what he gave the other teammates. And Beast Boy hated to admit it, but it was working. He felt sad though he should be joining the others on that nightmare they were undergoing. Anger at his folly and hatred at his lateness in the battle even prolonged it more. And those damn screams kept coming.

Then there was Raven. She too nearly died because BB didn't keep a close eye on her. He made a promise that he would protect her no matter how much she tried to stop him. After they had gotten back home and strapped the others down, she ran off into her room like she always did. But this time, she looked scared when she ran off. No surprise, but she should have stayed with him. He would have comforted her. Yet she probably was confused about him. Just adding to the problem. That was Beast Boy. Always screwing up and not helping anyone

Just then, Beast boy looked up to see something that suddenly calmed him down. It was Raven, but she now had changed. She changed in the way that she was wearing her white leotard and cloak. It was a massive impact on BB. It was just like two days ago. Him looking into the crack in the door and there was Raven. Standing there in that white attire. An Angel amiss that dark room of hers. A sort of light in the worry in BB's heart. Everything he was worrying about seemed to disappeared when she walked up to him. She was so beautiful. Yet there was something wrong with her. It was her eyes. Those orbs that BB could get lost in were filled with fear.

"Beast Boy?" she asked. He was knocked out of his hypnotic state and there was once again the fear and anger in his heart, along with those screams.

"Sorry. Are you okay?' he asked.

"I was just doing so thinking."

"Yeah, it's been hard."

"You don't the half of it," she stated.

"I could guess," he replied. He then added," What is wrong with them?"

"The demon used a curse called the Mind Dagger. It's a very ancient black magic curse. The victim is shown the most horrifying image in their lives over and over again. All the while, the black magic slowly engulfs their soul. Twelve hours later, death comes."

"Shit. Is there a cure?"

"No. But one can stop it. Either the castor willingly gets rid of the spell. Knowing the demon, he is going to let it go."

"And the other method?"

"Only two and a half hours are left before they die. If I head to where he is now, I can take down the demon in only an hour."

"You're going to fight it?" BB asked.

"Killing it is the only other method to saving them. Besides, he _was_ a part of me, an evil one at that. He must be taking care of. Besides, this isn't going to be easy," Raven stated.

"Why? I can help you. We can stop him together."

"No. I have to taker him down myself," Raven replied.

"You can't go alone. I saw how strong he is. You're going to need backup," Beast boy added.

"I can handle this myself."

"You can't do this-"

"Will you have some damn faith in me!" Raven shouted at him.

"I do. But you could at least use some backup! BB yelled back.

Raven then turned her back on BB, the two of them just standing there for a minute.

"What is the problem? Why wouldn't you let me help you?" BB asked.

"No. You can't come. Can't allow the pain to continue," Raven said in a weak voice.

Okay, so it's about the others. I know they are going through pain unlike you can' believe. I have an idea and so do you. In a way, we both suffer in somewhat of an even greater degree. Wouldn't you say?"

Raven didn't answer.

"But can end it. We both can halt the suffering, together."

The girl still remained silent to him. BB walked toward to her and put on arm on her shoulder. "Don't worry. It's going to be okay."

Raven then quickly turned to him and answered," Have you seen what has happened? We have officially entered hell!"

BB could answer. He was looking into her eyes. They had that glassy eye look to him. The kind of look a person got when they were about to cry. He hated her having that look.

"I know I have to be strong, but after this…this! I have tio fight this demon! You can't come. He'll kill you. I know you are strong, but I have to take care of him all my own!"

"I still want to help," BB replied. He still couldn't take his eyes off hers. Raven's eyes were beginning to fill with tears. He hated seeing her like this even more.

She then dropped her head and began to sob. Her shoulders began to move up and down and BB saw tears drop from her face and hit the carpet like raindrops.

"Why? Why do you want to help? Why do you want to protect me? Why do want to save me even you know death could come to you? Why wouldn't you just let me go?"

B couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want her to cry anymore. H took his hand and placed it under her chin, lifting head up. As their faces meet, he saw how pain was indulged on her face. Two teardrops were moving down her face. He was going to end her pain. He began to close the gap between their faces. Before Raven could protest, his lips brushed against hers and stayed locked with them for only a few seconds. Their warm lips together, the feel of BB's hand against Raven's light skin, their eyes closed: in that moment alone, they were in paradise.

But all good things must end. The two parted and opened their eyes at that moment. BB didn't see sadness on her face. He saw her eyes open in surprise and her checks bright red.

"Because, Raven, I don't want to see a woman I love die again because I messed up."

"There it was. He had said it. He had said that one word that had eluded his speech for too long. He waited for Raven's replay. But he got something else. The surprise on her face reverted back to sadness. Her fists clutched at her sides and her eyes getting that glassy look again, she opened a vortex into the floor and disappeared through it like she always does.

(I hurt her. Damn it!) Bb thought at what had happened. There was good old BB again. Always screwing up. He had just confessed his feelings for the Goth girl that he shared a special connection with, and he confused her. She probably wasn't going to let him come no matter what his answer was going to be. And now he only prolonged her sadness, which just added to his long list of screw-ups yet again.

(No. I am not going o screw up!) He thought as he ran down the hall towards the stairs leading to the roof. He was going to find Raven. He was going to safe his friends. But most importantly, he was going to get an answer. He was going to find out. He had to.

Will Raven meet death or victory at the demon's hands? Will BB be her savior? Chapter 12 is coming soon!


	13. Paths aren't always clear

Two Halves

I don't own _Teen Titans_.

Chapter 13: Paths aren't always clear

The doors to the church swung open, letting in a gust of the cold night air as Raven walked into the building. Underneath her hood, her eyes scanned the area for danger. But all her vision was giving her was memories. This was the same place her mother had been when it happened: Arella became the carrier of Trigon's daughter. When Raven was born, she was given a prophecy that never really went the way it should have been. That was all thanks to her friends. Now she was she to protect them. , to save them from the demon. And it was in the same place where the darkness had begun.

(Promised I never would come back here,) she thought as she walked deeper into the cathedral, looking into the pews and at the front altar, imagining how her mother must have felt when she came here.

Just then, the doors swung behind her with a loud bang. She turned around and stared at her only way in and out. The creature was here, waiting for her to call for him. Or maybe he wasn't to strike her when her defense was down. Impossible to do as she her mind would intercept any disturbances. She was ready to kill this creature. She was going to save her friends, and most of all…seek forgiveness for not telling him how she felt. She left Beast Boy there without an answer, and after that kiss. That was so wonderful. The love-

"Hello. My dear," the demon replied from behind her.

She turned around and there was the demon, dressed in his black robe with his four arms, grey skin, and that face it that hideous grin frozen on his face. But, there was a new addition to his face. Of his four red eyes, only three were glowing. The top left one was nothing more then an empty socket.

Smiling, Raven stated," I see BB's wound still remains."

"He got me while my new strength was forming. Didn't have enough time to reform the wound and thus resulted in regeneration becoming lost in the process. No matter, I'll get him soon enough," he replied.

"You were planning on me to heal him then?"

"Of course. A greater torture is seeing the one's you care for suffer. Tell me, how was his reaction?"

"Let's just get started so I can save my friends," Raven stated.

"I really like your look. Something new?" the demon asked

"This is how I am now. I am not the same."

"To be frank, you still are the daughter of Trigon."

"I will never carry such a title anymore. Let's end this."

"It's only two hours till they pass on. We should talk. I mean, after all, BB should be here soon."

"He's isn't coming."

"Really? You think that can stop him. He promised he would protect you. After all, he cares about so much."

_The kiss. You left him there with no answer._ She looked away from him.

"By that response, I say you have some problems. Why not talk it out with your dear old uncle?"

_Left him there. Added only more sadness to his heart._

"Come on? Can't we have a talk?" the demon asked as walked a few feet from the altar.

_No answer, only a question. Did you even feel it? Did you even know the love that was there? Are you this cold? _

Stopping, the demon then asked," Nothing? Oh well, when he comes, I'll just eat his heart while you watch."

Hitting home, she snapped her head back towards him and fired a black energy beam at the demon. It striked his chest, but it turned to smoke and evaporated into the air.

Laughing, the demon asked, "I told you: I have your energy aura in my body from being in your mind. Your black magic attacks have no effect on me."

"I will beat you! I shall not let anyone get harmed because of you!"

"Very well. You signed your death warrant. Let me carry it out!"

He then glided across the ground towards Raven quickly and sliced at her with one of his claws. She jumped away and managed to dodge the attack.

"Well, at least this gives me an excuse to use these," the demon said as he then stretched out his two lower arms. He opened his hands and suddenly, in a quick flash of red light, their appeared two swords. Their handles were black and the blades were silver.

"My swords, forged in the fires of Hell. The only things I could keep. At least they still work," he stated.

Suddenly, he swung one of the swords straight at Raven, who had barely any time to dodge. She cried out as he felt it clip at her arm. She looked down and saw a thin line of blood in a tear on her sleeve. She retaliated by delivering a flying kick to the things face. He caught her foot and threw her to the ground. Once she hit, he then brought his other sword down on her. She rolled out of the way and fired a black energy beam at him. But, just as the other one, it just dissipated when it hit him. She then ducked under another swing of his blade and then quickly jumped out of the way of another swing. Once away from his close range attacks, she wrapped of the pews in her energy and threw it at the demon. He sliced it in half with a swing of his left sword, harmlessly sending the two pieces flying away from him. He then fired off a black energy beam from his upper right hand and sent it straight at Raven. She put up and shield and it bounced off it and headed up towards the roof. But when the blast hit, it hit the surface and caused a sort of ripple in it before disappearing.

"What was that?" Raven asked.

"A put up a little shield around the area. Sound proof all the way. As an added bonus, things can come in, put nothing can get out. Not that anyone will come in. Save for Beast Boy."

_He would die her. He would die without knowing the lover he craves. And the love you want._

These thoughts clouded her vision, for that that moment the creature glided up to her quickly and swatted her to the side with the backside of his claw. She went flying into the wall and then hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Should be a little more on your guard," the demon stated as he moved over to her," can't let your thoughts cloud your vision."

Raven got back up and pointed her hand out to fire off another shot. However, the creature grabbed her arm with his lower right claw and squeezed it tightly in his grasp. She cried out as the demon then raised her up and slammed her against the wall. With her pinned, he then pressed the tip of his right sword against her neck.

"Well, well, well. This is just how I pictured it: you losing. Hmmm, a little sad really. I hoped you would have put up a better fight," he stated.

(Damn it. Can't get out,) she thought as she looked into that creature's hideous red eye. The thing that had started her nightmares had her. She couldn't fail her friends. But-

"I sense distress in your voice. Why not I cure that with a little story?"

Only seeing hatred in her face, the demon replied," Very well. How should I begin? Of course. My name. In truth, my name is Janus."

"Suits you," Raven replied.

"I disposed that name. My master, Lucifer, didn't give it to me. Instead, that 'honor' was given to my brother."

"Trigon always had a problem with his family."

"Quiet you," Janus stated," let me go on. You see, before Trigon was sent into the dimensional void, he was born in the fires of hell. I was just brought into hell after him and was just about to receive the honor of being given a name by hell's one and only leader."

"And I take it Trigon screwed up?"

"Trigon proved to be a very weak demon, despite his strength in the other worlds. This was to the fact that he fought against my master too often, which is a sign of disobedience and failure in hell. Sadly, he dragged me along with him when Lucifer banished him. Without my power at its peak, I was forced to help my brother built up his power and forces. He then gave me the name Janus, because of my double faces. But I see it as a filthy name that the humans use in their damned legends. Trigon wandered about, bringing up cults and whatnot, while I remained a worthless soul with little power. Then, in came his plan to come to Earth, to dominate the humans before Lucifer. To do so, he had to have a child with human blood to be able to serve as his key since creatures of the spiritual worlds were banned from coming here. And so, everything was ready and you were born. However, I was thrown in as an added bonus. He sent me into your soul to make sure nothing goes wrong. I had to contend with your emotions and limited powers for the next fifteen years. The rest of the stories of how I got out and attained such strength you all ready know."

"The big question on my mind is what you plan to accomplish after you wipe me out," Raven stated.

Janus replied," Well, after you and your friends are dead, I will begin a massacre. My power exceeds all. The human race will be driven to destruction. This will bring the coming of hell on Earth, which will then stretch to the gets of Purgatory and Heaven itself. And when my master has seen what his son has accomplished, I will receive the greatest prize of all. I will finally be given a true name."

"All this for name. You really are pathetic," Raven replied. She then grunted as she felt the blade press harder against her throat.

"Paths are always different for everyone. Yours, protecting our friends and family failed miserably. Azerath is decimated, your mother is dead, and everyone else you care is soon to be annihilated as well. What have you got left?"

_What do you have left? If you haven't noticed, you're trapped. _

"Nothing? No answer. Well then, you wouldn't mind if I finish you off then."

_I have to get out of this. I got to save everyone. But how can I get out?_

Everything then seemed to go in slow motion. Janus grabbed down tighter on his blade. He then began to bring it back to strike. And all the while, thousands of questions were swimming through Raven's mind: Was this it? Could she get out of this? Was it all for nothing? Were they all going to die? Robin? Starfire? Cyborg? Beast boy-

His name finally snapped her to her senses. Her eyes then suddenly went pure white and a shock wave went out from her body that knocked Janus away. He landed in the center aisle and his blades clattered away from him.

Getting back up to his feet, Janus asked, "How did you-?" But he cried out in pain as a white energy orb struck him and sent him into a row of pews, shattering them as he crashed onto them.

Raven looked down at her hands after this and saw the white energy emitting from them. It had come to her. This was the first time this energy had returned since Trigon. But what had caused it? Was it that she wanted to help her friends? Was it the will to carry on? Or was it-

She halted her train of thought as she saw Janus once again rise to her feet. There was no time to dwell on how it happened. She had to beat this creature and end the nightmare.

"You aren't as scared as you were a few minutes ago, are you?" Janus asked.

"Doubt blinds you until you see hope," Raven stated.

"You're going to need all the hope you can get," Janus replied as he stretched out his upper arms, causing the swords to fly across the room and get back into his hands. "I intend to end your dreams once and for all."

He then suddenly threw himself at Raven and slashed at her with his right sword. She dodged this attack and threw a punch at him. He blocked this with the flat end of his left sword and did another slash with his right. Raven hit the sword with a white energy beam and it went flying out of his grasp. Janus roared and fired off two energy beams from his lower hand at Raven. She put up a white energy shield and deflected the shots away. She then charged at Janus and delivered a spin kick to the hand with the remaining sword in it. It was sent clattering away just as the previous sword had.

Angry despite the frozen grin on his face, he grabbed her leg and threw her across the room, followed by a black energy beam from his hand. Raven recovered in the air and knocked the beam aside. She then fired off two of her own white energy beams while flying straight at the demon. He blocked these with a black energy shield and fired off a black energy disk towards the girl. Raven jumped over this and got herself behind the creature.

"Silly girl," the beast's second face stated as a black energy beam shot from its frozen frown at her.

"Silly you," she replied as she dodged this attack and fired off a white orb at the demon's face. The attack hit home. Janus roared in pain as a white light emitted from his second face. Raven looked on to see that frowning face now turn into grey skin with red flesh in and around the wound.

Janus quickly turned around and out of his remaining three eyes shot three separate beams that focused into one massive black beam. Raven retaliated by bringing her two hands together and firing a large white energy beam at the creature. Their two attacks meet and it soon became a tug of war of their powers. Suddenly the red beam stopped, but Raven didn't hear the beast scream. She instead felt the demon's claws clamp down on her hands as stop the attack, as it appeared right in front of her.

"I may feel pain, but I am yet to posses such a flawless development of bone and blood. But when I get a new body, I hope I can show how angry I am without this damned grin painted on my face!" Janus yelled as he then quickly bent both arms back. Raven heard her arms snap and felt the bones break. Before she could cry out in pain, Janus then punched her quickly in the stomach and sent her flying into the wall. She hit it with a bang and slid down to the floor.

She tried to move, but her body was just spiked with pain. Her vision was going in and out of consciousness. A slow stream of blood was beginning to come from the back of her head and drip down to the floor. Without her focus, she couldn't heal herself, not like she could do it this quickly.

"I final get you down, you bitch," Janus stated as hovered over to Raven and looked down at her.

Raven tried to speak, but only could manage a choked grunt from all the blood in her mouth.

"Human bodies do have limitations mind you, which is why I love to exploit them," Janus stated as one of his blades flew into his grasp yet again. He then brought the blade up across his shoulder and down it came. A horrifying laugh, a flash of steel, a sprit of blood, and Raven was cast into a dark world.

But, as she lay in the darkness, her mind echoed one final thought before she blacked out, (Beast Boy…sorry).

This was all that was needed. For somewhere above Jump, a certain green falcon heard such a thing and was flying towards the sure where for some reason, he felt it coming from.

Is this Raven's end? Will Beast Boy meet the same fate? Chapter 14 is coming soon!


	14. Unleashed

Two Halves

I don't own _Teen Titans_.

Chapter 14: Unleashed

Beast Boy opened the doors to the church with a hard shove and ran into the main hall, ignoring the fact that they had slammed shut behind him justseconds ago. His only focus was on making sure Raven was okay. He didn't want her fighting this battle without him. Of course, the battle could be over. BB only wanted to be sure that she was going to win. She couldn't die on him. There were so many things he had to talk to her about. He had to tell her so much. He had to be with her.

His gaze looked around the church for any sign of Raven or the enemy. All he saw were broken pews, wood fragments, and pieces of the floor and walls. How could anyone not hear this happening? Goddamn city too busy with its own problems. He continued to scan the area until his eyes locked onto what he was looking for. But it was also something he didn't want to see.

Raven was up against the far wall. Her eyes were closed. Her arms lay at her sides, but they were twisted strangely as evidence that they were broken. Dried blood was around where her head was. Along with thatthere was fresh blood on her chest.

"Raven!" BB yelled as he ran over to her. He drooped on his knees and looked at her body. It was totaled. Silently prying in his mind, he placed his hand to her temple in hopes of a pulse. Nothing, just an icy feel of death. He tried yet again, but it was still cold. Then he tried again a third hopeless time. Tears began to drop from his eyes as he lowered his hand from her neck.

"No…No," he stuttered out as he picked up her hand. He wanted warmth, but got cold and lifeless just as the rest of her. He grabbed tighter on it as he started to hate himself for what he was seeing. If only he had come sooner. He had heard Raven's voice when it called to him as he was looking for her. But he should of known. Still, She should have told him. She should have gotten his help. But he made a promise. He promised to protect her. He had failed so many times and it was no different this time. That was BB for you. If there was one thing he sucked at, it was protecting the hides of others.

"Raven, you can't be dead. Please, I have to-"

"Have to what? Watch her die this time?" Janus said from behind him. BB drooped Raven's hand and was about to transform, but Janus grabbed him by the collar of his jumpsuit and threw him into the wall behind him. BB hit it with a crash and dropped to the ground.

"To bad you didn't see it the first time. It was quite a good show, despite some injuries I acquired," Janus said as he began to walk towards the fallen Titan. BB, however, quickly transformed into an Elephant and charged at Janus, tusks aimed to impale the demonic creature.

"Please," Janus said as he quickly moved to the side, dodging BB's attack. After hitting a few pews, BB then transformed into a cheetah and quickly turned back to face Janus. Letting out a roar, he sprinted at Janus and leapt into the air. Just before he could slash Janus, the demon knocked him aside. BB crashed into the stairs leading to the podium and reverted back to his human form, the pain from the recent blow making him kneel on the ground.

"I was hoping you would show. Can't have you go so easily without payback," Janus stated as he pointed top his missing eye.

"You're going to wish I didn't show up," BB replied as he got to his feet.

"Raven may of put of a challenge, but you're not that intimidating. The last injury was just a lucky shot. Now, if your were planning on saving the girl, its over. You screwed up and there is no way to prevent that."

"I can still finish you off," BB yelled as he took the form of a lion and charged at Janus. Janus fired a black energy orb from his lower hand, hitting BB and knocking him back yet again.

"You can never beat me. I am the superior one," Janus stated as he outstretched his two upper arms and his swords appeared in his hands. "You couldn't beat me in Raven's mind even when I was at my weakest. What makes this so different?"

The lion BB got back up and charged yet again at Janus. He quickly moved to the side and slashed at the predator's side, blood pouring from the now open wound. BB drooped to the ground and roared in pain.

"What will you accomplish by beating me? Will Raven come back? No promise as I finished her off. I watched her blood squirt from her stomach when I cut her. There is no hope for her revival."

BB then took the form of a gorilla, the wound now fully gone. He let loose one of his massive fists go in an uppercut to the demon's face. He just ducked under it and knocked BB back to the ground with a blow to the stomach.

"You still fight. But what do you have? Your friends are soon to die from my curse and Raven lies dead. And when I kill you, this world will turn to fire and screams. You fight to try to live, but it is as futile as trying to save her. So tell me, do you still wish to continue fighting or do you want me to behead you on the spot?"

BB leapt back to his feet and tried to punch Janus, but he merely dodged it. He tried again, but it was unsuccessful also. On BB's third attempt, Janus followed the dodge with a sword slash to BB's chest. Blood spurted out of the wound and hit Janus' cloak. This then was followed up with an energy blast that knocked BB once again a few feet away and crashing onto the ground.

"You know what? When I was in Raven's mind, Love always talked about you. High regret she had. And Love was Raven's own section on such a feeling. I guess she loved you. Sad you would be able to know the truth."

(I have to know. I have to know. I have to know!)

A great surge of power then crossed through BB's body. His wound reformed itself as he transformed, but into something stronger. The gorilla's body began to grow in its muscle mass. The face outstretched into a muzzle and fangs formed inside the mouth. The massive arms now grew clawed hands, as well as the feet becoming clawed. Finally, a crop of the fur outstretched behind BB's head as the transformation finished and he got to his feet. A furious roar escaped the beast's mouth. BB had become the beast yet again.

"This should be fun," Janus commented just then upon seeing BB's new form. He then had to quickly jump out of the way as BB did a blind charge right at him. Upon realizing he had missed his target, BB quickly turned around and ducked under a sword swing from Janus. He then slashed at Janus' midsection, but only managed to leave a few tears in his cloak before he jumped away. Janus then ran back in and delivered two sword slashes, the last one leaving a gash in BB's arm.

Ignoring the blood dripping from the wound, BB roared furiously and punched at Janus' upper left hand. Janus lost his grip on the blade and it flung through the air before implanting itself in the floor at the far end of the cathedral. Janus retaliated at this move with a swing from his remaining sword. BB dodged this blow again and then shot forth a huge fist right towards Janus, getting him square in the face. Janus only staggered back a few feet, holding his face with his upper left hand. When he lowered it, there was no blood, but there was a feeling of anger in his seemingly expressionless eyes. With a seemingly unheard of speed, he darted right towards BB, taking him off guard, and grabbed a fistful of his chest fur in his hand.

"I wouldn't let such a pathetic ingrate damage me yet again!" he yelled as then threw BB towards the church's door. BB hit it with a crash and slid down to the floor, knocking him out of his Beast transformation and back into his human form. BB tried to get back up, but only was knocked back to the ground in pain as a surge of black lighting hit him and then was followed up with a black energy disk, courtesy of Janus.

By the time the attacks had stopped, Beast Boy was feeling the after effects. His breathing was coming out harder then ever. Pain shot throughout his body like needles. Also, even though he had transformed to kill off the gash in his arm, the new gash at his left side was dripping blood. His head was growing light, making it hard for him to concentrated. Even when he stood up, he was doubled over and holding onto his side with his right arm to stop the bleeding.

"You know, it is kind of sad killing you in such a weak state. But I don't believe in morals. I ask you again: do you wish to fight me to the death or shall I finish you here?" Janus asked as he pointed the tip of his sword at BB.

(Nothing's working,) BB thought as the pain continued to shot through his body. (I can't focus that well. My morphing isn't going…to go so smoothly. Just exactly what can stop this guy?)

Suddenly, BB caught the gleam of the sword's blade out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head more to see it still impaled in the ground. (That could work,) he thought as he began to run for it. Well, he was more like fighting off the jolts of pain in his body as he headed for the weapon. Her reached it and placed left hand onto the hilt. But he should have had some rational thought, as soon enough a surge of red energy sprang from the sword and wrapped around him, freezing him on the spot.

"Didn't you think I would nothave know that you would go for my blade?" Janus asked he watched the red energy began to wrap around BB like a cocoon. "Oh well, pain does that sometimes with messing with your brain. You see we demons always put countermeasures on our toys, as to not allow any of the lower races filthy them with their hands. What you will experience is the same curse I put on your friends, only it will kill you in three minutes. I found it fitting as I enjoy human suffering. This is going to be one good show."

Before BB could protest, his world was then blanketed in red as think as blood.

What will become of BB? Of Raven? Of the others? The final chapter is coming soon.


	15. Hopes and Dreams

Two Halves

I don't own _Teen Titans_

Chapter 15: Hopes and Dreams

The red that surrounded Beast Boy's eyes remained there for a few seconds before giving way to black. But this black was worst then the red. It was an endless darkness that stretched before BB's eyes. It scared him near to death. He couldn't even tell if he even had a body anymore. However, he felt his grip still on the hilt of the sword. He tried to pull away from it, but his hand was stuck there. So was his arm. As well the rest of his body felt like it had been coated in an invisible plaster. He tried calling out for help, but disappointingly discovered that his mouth too was frozen shut.

(Just what I needed: frozen stiff in the darkness. How could this be any worse?) BB asked as he felt fear begin to grip on his heart from being in such a place.

His question was about to be sadly answer. Out of nowhere, a voice broke through the darkness. It both surprised and shocked BB greatly. For this voice was one he knew. This voice had been at his side so long ago. It was a voice he only heard in his dreams ever since it left the physical world nine years ago. It was the voice of his father.

"Why can't you ever use your powers the right way?" the voice asked with a sharp tone.

(What?) BB thought.

"Don't' play dumb with me! I gave you your powers. I showed you what you could do, I even showed you the pictures of all kinds of beasts and yet you still couldn't save me or your mother from that typhoon!"

(I was six)

"Like that's suppose to be an excuse! I save your life and in exchange you take our own. Didn't I treat you like a son! I don't even think you deserve such a title."

(This is just an illusion. This is not-)

"It is just as real as your father's words," his mother's voice now echoed out from the darkness, cutting in to BB's thoughts, "I gave you so much love. Your father nearly lost everything trying to save you. In the end, we passed on in such a terrible way. You didn't even want to save us, did you!"

(I wouldn't listen. This isn't real.)

"Do bad it is," Terra's voice now stated," just as your affection for me. I thought you would have hope I would come back. I fought Slade and yet you give up faith in me still."

"(I did have faith during the battle and I st-)

"How much! Was it enough! Did you even love me! I could of defeated Slade without activation of the volcano and me becoming a statue, but are you still even trying to revive me! I guess not! Why did I even care about you in the first place! You only care about Raven! You don't even give a damn about me anymore!"

(Terra, please.)

"That's what you get for trying to protect the ones you love," another voice added to the call, this time it was Mento. "I have always told you to follow the mission, to not try and save your allies. You know why: I just didn't want to be saved by someone as weak as you are. The Doom Patrol and me are legends. Then you come along, a shapeshifter who could barely reach his full potential. Then came the pity and then the babysitting. Even with our training, you couldn't reach your full potential, not like you could now. You threw it all away for some friends. You're pathetic."

(Shut up.)

But the voices wouldn't stop. The same hateful messages continued to fluctuate from the darkness. BB could actually feel them ripping at his mind, at his heart, and even at his soul. He soon felt a chilling movement going through his body. It was that of death. It was coming for me. He had to fight. He had to stop the demon. He had to-

All of a sudden, the darkness was cast aside as the world became shrouded in a bright white light. BB was still frozen, but he felt the cold feeling delude from his body. He scanned the area, looking for what was the cause of this. All of a sudden, someone appeared in front of him and knelt before him to sustain eye level with him . It was Raven, dressed in her white leotard and cloak with the hood down. However, she was transparent and mist like. BB looked at her and even thought he couldn't show it, he was both surprised and happy.

"Your angel has come to save you," Raven said with an angelic voice as a smile appeared on her face.

(Raven. Are you dead?)

"No I'm not. I faked Janus out by making it appeared he killed me. He cut me good, but I didn't take the full force of the blow."

(Raven, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't save you.)

"You shouldn't be. I was blind to your kindness as I wanted to protect you and the others so much. Look what it came to."

(Yet you and me are still fighting.)

"You always keep such faith in things?"

(One of us has to have at least some faith.)

"We still have to fight, Beast Boy. We have to. Look, I'm going to free you. Then, you have to use that sword and finish him off."

(But what about the curse? What if it reactivates?)

"I'll take care of that. As for the fight at hand, you'll have faith and me. With that combination, we can't lose."

(Look who has faith now) BB jokingly remarked.

"It is all thanks to you," she said with a small laugh.

(And what if we fail?)

"If we do, I just wish we can be together and then…you can know."

(I will know)

Raven once again smiled and placed her hands on BB's. BB felt intense warmth run through his body and then watched as the white light became more intense.

While this was happing, Janus was just looking at the red pillar that had been the spot where BB was. He was just waiting for it to crack open and show the corpse of the green kid. Then he would have some fun with it. He was going to be very disappointed. All of a sudden, the pillar began to glow white. Janus' mind began to run with confusion at what was happing. All of a sudden, the pillar burst apart with a blast of white light. Janus covered his three good eyes until the light stopped. When he did, he couldn't believe what he was looking at. There was the kid, but he looked healthy. His wounds remained, but the blood flow had stopped. His face wore an expression of calm spirit, yet fiery hatred. His hand was still holding the sword blade. Suddenly, he pulled the blade from the ground with ease and charged at Janus. He brought the blade up and swung it down at Janus in a diagonal swing, but Janus caught the swing with the blade of his other sword and locked the two weapons together.

"Impossible! How did you break my curse!" Janus asked, as he looked gaze with BB. Suddenly, he saw BB's eyes flash from green to white and then back to green. He then broke the lock with BB and jumped away, avoiding another slash from him.

"So, Raven is guiding you. Not even the afterlife can stop her. Oh well, even so, I'll finish you off and make sure she doesn't have a change at returning to the world of the living."

He then charged at BB and swung his sword straight across. BB blocked it and retaliated with his own swing. Janus blocked this one and went in for an upward slash. BB dodged this attack and swung his sword yet again at Janus, who blocked it as well. Janus then went in for a stab. BB put up the broad side of his sword in front of him and caught the attack right on it. He then knocked Janus' blade upward and tried for a diagonal strike. Janus dodged this in an instance and went for a downward slash. BB caught this attack and the two once again locked blades.

"Only a true demon can bring out the abilities of these weapons. You think that you can use my own weapons to kill me?"

Janus then suddenly delivered a powerful slash right at BB's sword. It was knocked from his hand and went flying backwards, once again becoming impaled into the ground. BB then jumped away from another slice from Janus. He turned around quickly and ran towards his blade with Janus coming after him. He managed to reach it and pull it from the ground, but Janus had caught up to him. Janus raised the sword over his head and was bringing it down onto BB with the point down.

"See you in hell!" the demon roared as the blade was coming down towards BB. BB quickly turned and in a split second he dropped to the ground. The blade narrowly missed his head as it became lodged in the ground due to BB sliding along the floor. BB bringing his blade up and impaling Janus right in the middle of his cloak then followed this.

Janus let out a gasp of air and looked down at the sword impaled in him. Then, BB watched something very strange. The frozen smile began to crack against the stone skin until it now to the shape of a frown, the edges chipped and cracked.

"No," the demon said. BB then saw the two blades turn to sand and spread away as though an invisible wind was doing so. The creature's arms and then his face then followed suite, choking back the scream that was about to emit from Janus' mouth. All that soon remained was his cloak, which fell over BB. BB cast it aside as thought it was the physical incarnation of death itself. When the cloak settled onto the ground, it then sizzled and turned into smoke that dissipated into the air.

With all that said and done, he ran back over to Raven. She was still in the same terrible shape she had been in.

"Please be alive," he said as he once again placed his hand to her neck. Then, like a signal from beyond, BB felt what he wanted a small pulse. Raven breathing very slowly then followed this. She was alive. Barely, but alive. Gathering his strength, he placed his arms under her knees and behind her back and picked her up bridal style.Her broken arms hungliketatteredcloath at her sides.He had to get her out of her and gets help her. He turned around and walked a few feet forward when all of a sudden he screamed in pain and dropped to his knees. The wounds had reopened and were bleeding again. It hurt beyond anything like one wouldn't believe. He was about to fall when he saw the unconscious face of the girl he cared about to so much.

"I wouldn't fail you," he said to her as he painfully got back on his feet. He began walking again, biting down on his lip at the jabs of pain he was feeling. He reached the door and pushed it open, another painful action in his quest to save Raven. It opened and he stepped out into the world. The city lights blinded him almost instantly. People on the other side of the street stopped and stared at the bleeding Titans carrying the unconscious one. Others near BB also did the same. Some gasped, others screamed. Cars squealed to a stop in the street and the drivers got out with their passengers to see this event.

(Can't they see we need help) BB thought as he continued to carry her with the blood still dripping from his cuts. He was about to ask for help when the pain finally got to him. He dropped to his knees and then fell onto his stomach, Raven tumbling from his arms and out in front of her. Off in the distance, he heard sirens.

(Hope the others are free. Hope they get here soon. Raven, please-) his final thought was soon cut off as he black out from the world.

The next day…

BB's eyes slowly opened and were instantly hit by blinding white light. At first he thought it he was in heaven. But as his eyes adjusted, he saw it was a florescent light. He felt a mattress under him. In front of him he saw blue sheets pulled up to his chest, white walls, and a window with the blinds drawn near the bed. He looked under the sheets to see that he was dressed in only his pants and an UV needle was in his right wrist. He looked down at his bare chest to see that there were dots on his chest, most likely from where blood transfers had been done and bandages were on his cuts. He was in a hospital. He was still alive. But…

He turned his head to his side and was relived to see who was in the bed on the other side of the room. Raven was right next to him, right where she should be. She was dressed in her leotard and hovering over her bed. (Healing powers must be working on her,) BB thought. He was just happy she was alive. She was here with him. Yet, there was still one thing he had to know.

He slowly got out of bed, wincing slightly at the soreness he felt. He grabbed the pole which the UV was connected to and brought it with him as he went over to Raven. He then knelt down beside her bed. He took her hand and said softly, "Raven. Hey Raven."

Gently, her body floated down onto the bed. He felt her hand tighten on his. Her eyes then opened. Those beautiful purple orbs he so enjoyed looked back into his. A small smile then spread across her face.

"Hey. How are you?" she asked.

"Sore, but what about you?"

"I feel tired still, but my healing powers are doing a great job."

"That's excellent. I'm just glad your okay."

"Same to you. We beat him."

"He's gone. The last demon from your past has been wiped out," BB stated,

"I know, but what of the others? Do you think my other selves made it to were ever they go?"

"I bet they are happy that you are okay. Just as I am," he said.

"Thanks. I also have to thank you, for everything."

"I should be thanking you."

"You still trying to be a romantic?" Raven jokingly asked.

"Will it get me the answer?" BB asked.

"That I love you?"

BB soon felt a smile spread over his face as he stated, "That's the answer."

"W have each other. Nothing can tear us apart," Raven said. She then moved her hands around BB's neck and brought his face down to hers. Their lips then meet and engaged in a kiss filled with intense passion.

Around that same time, Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin were waking down the hall towards BB and Rae's room.

"I may hate coming to hospitals, but they have good food here at least," Cy stated as he licked three of his fingers.

"How can you think you food when our friends are lying in pain from protecting us?" Star asked angrily at Cy.

"Take it easy, Star. I bet they're just fine," Robin said.

"I just can't fathom of how they fought that strange creature and saved us, while risking their own lives. I'm just scared…"

"You have the right," Cy began," risking your lives for others is huge. But they're Titans, they can handle anything. I'm sure they're fine and they are in perfect condition."

"I hope so," Star said as they got to the door. " I do not wish to see our friends in such critical conditions."

"I bet they healed up just fine," Robin said as he opened the door. As he did, they three of them lay witness to Raven and BB _kissing_. They nearly gasped in shock as their mouths hung open and their eyes went wide. At least their eyes were closed, for the two lovers didn't see the door close.

"Quite a recovery," Cy commented as soon as he could think again.

"Robin? Beast Boy and Raven were, as you humans say, 'making out'?" Starfire asked.

"Yes."

"Does this mean the two of them are now the boy and girlfriend?"

"I guess so," Robin answered.

All of a sudden, Starfire grabbed him tightly on the shoulders. Her eyes were wide with joy and her mouth was stretched out in a goofy grin. "This is most wonderful! We can now go on double dates, get matching outfits, and have double weddings! We have to get ready!"

"Star wait a-" Robin was cut off as Star grabbed his wrist and ran off down the hall, dragging him with him.

Cy laughed silently to himself as he watched the alien girl drag Robin off. He then turned his head back to the doorway and silently said to himself, "You're right, BB. She is a perfect girl."

A week later…

Raven stood on an outstretched piece of land on Titans Island. In front of her stood a monument. It was that of a great stone Raven atop a five-foot pillar. An inscription on the front read:

_To my sisters._

_When I join you, my love on Earth will reunite with yours to become grand._

A tear ran down her check as memories of their death began to fill her head. But they suddenly left her as she felt a warm hand wipe it away. She looked to her side to see the smiling face of BB, of her love. She smiled back. It was as the quote said: when her love on Earth joined theirs, it would be greater then any. For she was once half of another's love. Now they were complete.

_Fin._

My next work is coming soon!


End file.
